Mi rosa y mi espina
by Leila white Moon
Summary: Stella es una adolescente que ha cambiado de instituto. Allí conocerá a sus nuevas amigas y a alguien muy especial, Brandon. ¿Conseguirá que se fije sabiendo que tendrá varios obstáculos en su camino? SxB BxS MxR FxH TxT LxN. Universo Alterno.
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola! Antes que nada decir que es mi primer fic... no sé como me saldrá! Solo espero que os guste y que lo disfruten, porque al final me atreví a escribir una historia sobre esta pareja que me encanta! No estaba muy segura pero al final me decidí. DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

En la oscura noche, unos ojos rojos se veían tras los arbustos. Observaban una ventana en especial...

* * *

Oyó un ruido molesto, apretó con fuerza la almohada para calmar la ganas de matar a alguien por la molestia de que se despertara. Sus ojos aun cerrados no iban a abrirse, porque seguiría durmiendo por las buenas o por las malas. Dio un golpe al aparato que hacia tanto ruido, pero parecía que quería seguir taladrando su cabeza. De repente, sonó un golpe en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Se escucharon unos pasos y luego se dejó de oír el aparato.

-Otro día que casi rompes el despertador-se oyó la dulce voz de una mujer-Stella... levántate.

-No quiero-contestó tapándose con las mantas.

-Hoy es lunes... ya se acabó el fin de semana, querida-la destapó haciendo que al final abriera los ojos cabreada.

-¡Mamá!-se quejó al ver la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro-¡como si es martes! Quiero dormir.

-Duerme tanto como quieras, Stella-acarició la cara de su hija, pero no dejaba de mirarla con esa mirada de enfadada-el problema es que tienes que ir al instituto y llegarás tarde... como siempre.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó asustada y se levantó corriendo de la cama-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES?

-Para eso existe el despertador-le dijo mostrándoselo.

-El que lo inventó tiene suerte...

-¿No llegabas tarde?-volvió a preguntar su madre provocando que Stella volviera a alterarse.

-La profesora me va a echar-dijo metiéndose con rapidez en la ducha.

Cuando acabó de ducharse se secó y fue a por su uniforme. Se puso la camisa blanca y la chaqueta roja junto con la falda del mismo color. Se miró en el espejo, la verdad que no le gustaba mucho eso de llevar uniforme. A ella le parecía mejor ir a su manera, a su moda. Dio un suspiro y fue a por la mochila, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba la sirvienta preparando el desayuno.

-Ania-dijo llamando su atención-no me sirvas el desayuno, no me da tiempo.

-Estaba segura de ello-sonrió dándole una pequeña bolsa-aquí está tu comida.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió la rubia y tomó la bolsa metiéndola en la mochila-adiós.

Salió de la cocina y se fue hasta la puerta, miró a su alrededor, era raro pero siempre que se iba al instituto su madre la esperaba para despedirse de ella. Dio un suspiro y salió de la casa. No iba corriendo por que estaba cansada, pero caminaba rápido.

Ya era otoño para entonces, iba caminando mientras las hojas secas caían al suelo. Todavía no se había adaptado a vivir en la nueva ciudad, Gardenia. Ya llevaba dos semanas y no había día en el que llegara pronto. Tampoco conocía a gente porque para ella eran un poco raros y suponía que ellos también la veían rara a ella. Ella nunca fue así, siempre era una chica sociable y muy animada por la moda, pero hace un par de meses sus padres se separaron y ya no era como antes. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

Cuando al fin llegó al instituto no se atrevió a entrar a clase, llegaba como 15 minutos tardes. Al final decidió echarle valor y finalmente llamó a la puerta. Cuando lo hizo una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pelo corto castaño, gafas y un traje largo azul con mangas blancas abrió la puerta. En su rostro se notaba mucho que estaba de mal humor.

-¿Stella, no es cierto?-preguntó ella con una voz enfadada.

-Sí... Sí, señorita Griselda-respondió la joven un poco preocupada, esa profesora era muy estricta y el tiempo que Stella llevaba yendo siempre llegaba tarde y pocas veces la daba permiso de entrar.

-Muchacha, como siempre llegas tarde-decía con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria-ve al despacho de la directora inmediatamente.

-Pero...-Griselda frunció el ceño y la rubia suspiró-por supuesto-dijo molesta mirando con odio a la profesora que cerraba la puerta tras ella-vieja bruja.

Stella dio media vuelta y se dirigió al despacho de la directora, en verdad prefería salir pero Griselda se informaría más tarde y tendría problemas graves si se enteraba que no había cumplido. Al llegar se encontró con una chica sentada en uno de los bancos al lado de la puerta de dirección. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo, era blanca y parecía estar cansada porque estaba con los ojos cerrados y al parecer estaba dormida de verdad. Stella se sentó a su lado y la miró, ella iría entes para entrar al despacho. Pensó que eso significaba que alguien podía estar con la directora ahora.

Después de dos minutos Stella se movió un poco y sin querer dio con el codo a la chica de al lado provocando que se despertara. Abrió sus grandes y azules ojos, se estiró un poco y dio un pequeño bostezo.

-Perdona-se disculpó Stella por haberla despertado.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella mirándola con una sonrisa-te lo agradezco, si la directora Faragonda me ve durmiendo seguro que recibo una buena bronca.

-Entonces de nada-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, soy Bloom-lee extendió la mano.

-Stella-estrechó su mano-encantada.

-Dime, Stella-empezó a hablar con un tono de confianza, como si la conociese de toda la vida-¿qué te trae por el despacho de Faragonda?

-Pues a primera hora de clase lo más normal... llegar tarde-rió un poco y Bloom emitió una sonrisa divertida-supongo que lo tuyo no es distinto.

-Cierto, no oí el despertador y llegué tarde-contestó con humor-la prueba es ésta... sentada al lado del despacho de la directora para que me eche una reprimenda.

-Yo si lo oí... pero lo tiré-comentó Stella con el mismo humor.

-Eso yo también lo hago a menudo-dijo haciendo que las dos empezaran a reír.

-Bloom-la llamó con el mismo tono que uso antes ella. La pelirroja no contestó pero la miró dando a entender de que tenía toda su atención-¿hay alguien dentro?

-Sí-respondió ella-no sé de quien se trata, pero por la tardanza no ha debido ser por un retraso.

-Supongo.

-Tú eres nueva ¿verdad?-preguntó cambiando el tema de conversación-nunca te vi por aquí.

-Sí, llegué hace menos de dos semanas-respondió Stella mirando al frente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-siguió preguntando Bloom pero luego se disculpo-lo siento... a lo mejor no quieres...

-Tranquila-la interrumpió Stella que volvió a mirarla-hace poco cumplí los 17 años.

-Vaya-dijo Bloom con una sonrisa-eres un año mayor que yo.

-Me alegra hablar contigo Bloom-se sinceró la rubia, pues la chica de al lado le parecía de confianza-no he hablado con nadie desde que llegué.

-La gente de aquí suele ser poco amigable-comentó apartando la mirada de la rubia-no confíes mucho en hablar con ellos... suelen ser muy arrogantes.

-¿Tú no tienes amigos aquí?

-Sí, tengo a mi amiga Flora y Musa. Seguro que cuando las conozcas te caerán bien, no son distintas a mí-sonrió de nuevo.

Iba a responderla cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho y vio a la directora Faragonda salir, tras ella iba un muchacho, era alto, de pelo castaño y corto, ojos marrones y al parecer musculoso. Stella se sintió extraña pues su cuerpo no respondía a lo que ella pedía porque no podía apartar la mirada de él ni un segundo.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, Brandon-le dijo la directora al chico-eres un buen estudiante, no me gusta saber que hagas estas cosas.

-No se repetirá, directora Faragonda-respondió con una voz varonil.

-Eso espero-luego de decir eso el chico miró a Bloom y a Stella-¿se puede saber por qué están aquí, niñas?

Las dos escucharon la voz de la directora pero a Stella le sonaba como si fuera de fondo. No podía quitar la mirada de aquel chico que al parecer se llamaba Brandon, él se iba a ir, pero entonces, antes de marcharse, él miró a la rubia. _"Claro... ¿cómo no me iba a mirar si no he parado de observarle con exageración?"_ pensó Stella que rápidamente apartó la mirada. Sentía que su corazón iba muy rápido y que sus mejillas ardían tomando el color rojo de su uniforme. Sentía que él ya se había marchado, pero por extraño que pareciese sentía que la observaban. Claro, las miradas de Bloom y la directora estaban puestas en ella, casi la dio un susto al verlas mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno-dijo la directora cerrando los ojos-Bloom ya me ha explicado que os han echado por llegar tarde. Os quedaréis una hora más cuando finalicen las clases.

Tras terminar de hablar entró al despacho y Stella sonrió aunque estaba incómoda después de lo que la pasó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bloom tocando la frente de la joven-estás roja pero no tienes fiebre.

-¡Estoy bien!-apartó su mano aún ruborizada.

-Llevas así desde... desde...-los ojos de Bloom se hacían más grandes-¿TE GUSTA BRANDON?

-¡SHHH!-gritó Stella tapando su boca-¿quieres que alguien te oiga?

-Lo tienes difícil, amiga-dijo cuando Stella apartó su mano-Brandon está con alguien ya.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó ella decepcionada, era raro, pero cada vez que lo recordaba sentía que su corazón latía con rapidez.

-Con la tonta de Quimera-Stella se fijó en el tono de odio que la nombró Bloom-cada vez la odio más...-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Forma parte de un grupo, ella y sus tres amigas las hermanas, Icy, Darcy y Stormy-luego su voz cambió a una más cabreada-y su amigita Diaspro.

-¿Diaspro?-preguntó Stella con ganas de saber más.

-Diaspro es la novia de Sky-Bloom suspiró-el mejor amigo de Brandon.

-Entiendo...-en ese momento la campana sonó.

Stella se despidió de Bloom y fue a la clase que me tocaba. Ahora tenía historia con el profesor Wizgiz, y las ganas de ir eran pocas. Al llegar la clase estaba vacía, pensó que Griselda estaría castigando a la clase y por eso se retrasaban. Sin pensar más en aquella profesora, Stella se sentó en una mesa pegada a la ventana, desde allí podía ver el patio y la clase de gimnasia que había. En verdad no la llamaba la atención, esperaba que fuera como las películas, que aparecería Brandon y estaría toda la hora atenta a él.

En pocos minutos se llenó la clase y una chica de pelo castaño, piel morena y ojos verdes se sentó al lado de la rubia. Parecía diferente a los demás de la clase, nunca antes, del poco tiempo que llevaba allí, se había fijado en ella. Al sentirse observada miró a Stella y sonrió con dulzura.

-Espero que no te importe que me haya sentado a tu lado-dijo ella sin quitar esa sonrisa tan dulce y agradable.

-Tranquila-respondió Stella, realmente si la pareció diferente. Ya era la segunda persona que la hablaba sin que ella dijera nada.

-Bueno, ya que somos compañeras en historia tendremos que presentarnos-dijo ella aun con una sonrisa.

-Cierto-asintió la rubia sonriendo-yo soy Stella, soy nueva aquí.

-Yo me llamo Flora-cuando se nombró Stella recordó que su nueva amiga había mencionado su nombre-espero que te guste el instituto.

-Eres amiga de Bloom ¿verdad?-preguntó recordando lo que la dijo la pelirroja.

-Así es-confirmó ella-¿cómo lo sabes?

-La encontré esperando en el despacho de Faragonda y estuvimos hablando.

-¿En el despacho?-preguntó suspirando y luego dijo con un poco de humor-esta chica no cambiará... siempre llega tarde.

Stella empezó a reír, al parecer Bloom tenía razón, sus amigas eran como ella, aunque solo conocía a una.

-Parece que es cierto lo que me dijeron-dijo Flora mirando al frente-el profesor Wizgiz no ha venido.

-Es cierto, se está retrasando mucho-miró la hora viendo que ya habían pasado varios minutos-parece que hoy no voy a dar clases.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos al pasillo?-preguntó ella y Stella aceptó.

Salieron fuera de clase y se fueron a las escaleras a sentarse, ya que afuera hacia frío. Stella no sabía el porque, pero cada vez estaba un poco más alterada, todo desde que vio a ese chico. Debería empezar a quitárselo de la cabeza, según Bloom él tenía novia. De repente las dos chicas oyeron una risa detrás de ellas, se levantaron y vieron a una chica rubia de ojos marrones anaranjados.

-Diaspro-la nombró Flora con odio.

-Pero si es Flora, mi gran amiga-rió Diaspro provocando más odio en los ojos de Flora, algo que me sorprendió un poco-¿y qué es esto? Otra tonta que va con vosotras ¿no?

-¿Estás hablando de mí?-preguntó Stella cabreada, no tenía intenciones de pelear con nadie, menos con alguien que no conocía de nada.

-No veo otra rubia tonta por aquí-rió ella de nuevo.

-¿Significa que tú eres teñida? Que patética-se rió Stella provocando que Diaspro se enfadara.

-¡Serás tonta!-gritó ella apretando sus puños.

-¡Basta, Diaspro!-se interpuso Flora-¡deja de molestar!

-¡Si no te cruzarás en mi camino no molestaría!

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Stella aguantándose las ganas de empujarla-¡la que ha empezado has sido tú!

-¡Me pones enferma, tonta!-insultó a Stella que la miraba con odio-¡no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, niñata!

-¡DIASPRO!-oímos la voz de un hombre y de repente vimos a un chico rubio de media melena, de ojos azules, además de que iba acompañado de Brandon.

-Sky-le llamó Diaspro y se acercó a abrazarle.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en problemas-se apartó de ella. Stella recordaba su nombre, estaba segura de que se trataba del chico que nombró Bloom.

-Ellas empezaron-señaló Diaspro a Flora y Stella.

-¿De verdad quieres que me crea que Flora te provocó?-las defendió el rubio, Stella aún no entendía nada.

-¡Grr!-gruñó cabreada-siempre igual.

Diaspro se fue mientras Sky la seguía, entonces Stella miró a Brandon que se acercaba. Abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa y entonces sintió su corazón que iba a salirse de su pecho.

-Flora-nombró a la joven-sentimos lo de Diaspro y las chicas.

-Tranquilo, Brandon-suspiró ella-es más que costumbre, aunque Stella se atrevió a hacerla frente-posó su mano en la rubia que no sabía donde mirar.

-Ya veo-dijo mirando a la rubia que en un momento le mantuvo la mirada-un placer, Stella.

-Eh... yo...-tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó corriendo. Volvió a notar que como volvía a ponerse roja "_vamos Stella... tú puedes_" pensó y al final le miró manteniéndose tranquila-lo mismo digo, Brandon.

No dijo nada más, sonrió y se fue. Después de ello suspiró y volvió a notar su corazón latir rápidamente pero no tanto como antes.

-Es una suerte-comentó Flora y Stella la miró-el hermano de Musa, Helia, es amigo de Sky y Brandon, por eso nos defiende.

-Si... una suerte-sonrió la rubia recordando la sonrisa de Brandon.

* * *

**E aquí el primer capítulo de este fic! De verdad espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado! Dejen review!**


	2. Capítulo II

**El capítulo dos! Espero que os guste y lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Después de haber estado con Flora, Stella decidió irse a su próxima clase. Tenía con el profesor Palladium y decidió ir antes de que llegara tarde. Por el camino estaba pensando un poco en lo que ocurrió antes. Según parecía la otra amiga de Bloom, Musa, era hermana de un chico que era amigo de Sky y Brandon. Solo tenía que conocer a esa chica para estar un poco más cerca de Brandon.

Cuando Stella iba a entrar en clase su móvil empezó a vibrar. Miró en la pantalla y era su madre. No sabía si contestar o no, pero decidió por hablar con ella porque debía ser importante si la llamaba en horario de clase.

-Hola, mamá-contestó la llamada la joven-¿qué quieres? Tengo prisa va a empezar una clase ahora.

-Lo siento, hija-dijo desde el otro lado la madre-solo debo decirte que he tenido problemas con el trabajo y debo irme una semana fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Problemas con el trabajo?-preguntó Stella con un tono de enfado.

-No te enfades, Stella-pidió su madre-además le pedí a Lucas que se quedara contigo todo este tiempo.

-¿Y Ania?

-Vendrá conmigo-respondió haciendo que su hija gruñera-por favor, Stella. Sabes que lo primero es mi trabajo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Cada vez te pareces más a papá!-gritó la joven y después colgó sin escuchar lo que dijo después su madre.

Stella entró en la clase donde ya habían cinco alumnos. Entró y se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes, al lado de la ventana. Empezaba a notar que su día cambiaba de una manera extraña. Primero llega tarde, algo malo, luego conoce a Bloom y después a Brandon, algo bueno. Más tarde encuentra a Flora, que también es algo positivo pero después se cruzó por su camino esa Diaspro, algo odioso. Aparecen Sky y de nuevo ve a Brandon, algo estupendo, pero ahora su madre se iba una semana y para mejorar el día tenía que quedarse una hora castigada por su retraso, eso si que era algo horrible. Su día daba vueltas muy raras. Lo bueno es que por lo menos estaría esa semana con Lucas, un hombre que para ella era como el hermano mayor que jamás tuvo.

Empezaron las clases y Stella en vez de prestar atención se puso a dibujar en su cuaderno. Le gustaba pintar cosas como hadas, sirenas, animales y pocas veces hacía retratos. Ese día su cuaderno estaba lleno de nombres, rayas, estrellas y se atrevió a pintar algún corazón.

-Señorita Stella-la llamó el profesor Palladium pero ella seguía atenta a su cuaderno-Stella.

La joven iba a seguir dibujando cuando el compañero de al lado, un chico de pelo corto y largo flequillo a un lado y tenía gafas, le dio con suavidad en el codo a Stella que le miró enfadada.

-¡Señorita Stella!-volvió a llamarla Palladium y está vez, a pesar del grito, escuchó al profesor.

-¡Presente!-levantó la mano y sus compañeros empezaron a reír.

-Ya sé que esta presente, por lo menos de cuerpo porque dudo mucho que su cabeza esté con nosotros-la joven resopló mientras seguía oyendo a su profesor-intentaba que leyera el libro que todavía no ha sacado ni abierto.

-Es que todavía no lo tengo-se justificó la rubia que veía el enfado en los ojos de su profesor.

-Timmy, espero que no te importe compartir el libro con tu compañera-nombró al chico que tenía Stella al lado.

-Por supuesto que no, profesor Palladium-contestó Timmy cediendo el libro a Stella.

-Gracias-sonrió el profesor y luego mandó a la rubia leer.

Después de que acabará la clase Stella decidió no salir. No tenía nada de ganas de irse. Su compañero se quedó mirándola.

-Siento mucho cuando te di con el codo-dijo él y ella lo miró-es que no te dabas cuenta de que el profesor Palladium estaba llamándote.

-No tienes porque disculparte-contestó la rubia con una sonrisa-seguro que si no me hubieras avisado me hubiera tenido que quedar una hora más al final de las clases.

-No lo creo-respondió el chico que no se había levantado del sitio-este profesor es muy bueno, nunca castiga a nadie... a no ser que haya hecho algo muy grave.

-Griselda podría aprender-reí un poco y el chico hizo lo mismo-me llamo Stella.

-Lo sé, después de todas las veces que te llamó el profesor-la rubia rió un poco y luego el joven prosiguió-yo soy Timmy.

-¿Tú no vas a salir de clase?-preguntó Stella al ver que no se iba.

-Me gusta estar aquí-contestó y miró a la puerta-afuera hace frío y muchas veces estoy aquí con unos amigos.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya-se levantó ella y fue a por su mochila.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Timmy y ella le miró un momento.

-Supongo que querréis estar solos ¿no?

-Tranquila-sonrió el chico-siéntate, seguro que a ellos no les importa. Bueno, seguro que a más de uno no.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba curiosa mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de Timmy.

-Algunos les gusta mucho las chicas-contestó él mientras la miraba-por ejemplo a Brandon.

-¿Brandon?-Stella abrió los ojos al oír el nombre del chico que la hacía sentir nerviosa cada vez que lo veía.

-Sí, Brandon ¿lo conoces?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo de vista-Stella dejó de mirar a Timmy porque estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda-pero pensé que él tenía novia.

-Quimera-respondió su compañero-pero últimamente solo discuten, como Sky y Diaspro.

-A esa chica si la conozco-recordó a la novia de Sky, que se atrevió a insultarla a ella y a Flora.

-Eso no es bueno-rió Timmy y luego paró, algo que llamó la atención de la rubia.

Stella miró a Timmy pues su repentino silencio le pareció extraño. Pudo comprobar el porque al ver a cinco chicos entrar a la clase. Uno era blanco, con un pelo largo azul oscuro, otro era moreno, con el pelo también algo largo y castaño, a su lado había un chico con el pelo en forma de llama color magenta. Y al otro lado estaban Sky y Brandon. Timmy se levantó y saludó a sus amigos mientras Stella se tapaba su cara con un libro pues notaba que estaba apareciendo aquel molesto rubor.

-¡Timmy!-saludó el chico de pelo largo oscuro-¿hoy tampoco pensabas salir?

-No, Helia-respondió él-hace mucho frío y pensé en quedarme en clase.

-Tú siempre tienes frío aunque solo haya un poco de aire-rió el chico moreno.

-Sabes que no es cierto, Nabu-intentó justificarse Timmy-vosotros tampoco os habéis ido ¿no será que también tenéis frío?

-Si quieres nos vamos-dijo Sky mientras los demás le miraban para ver lo que contestaba.

-A lo mejor quiere que nos vayamos-informaba el chico de pelo magenta-está muy bien acompañado.

-¿Qué dices, Riven?-Timmy y los demás miraron donde señalaba.

Riven estaba señalando a Stella que apretaba con fuerza el libro que cubría su cara. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella, porque Timmy no estaba acompañado por otra persona que no fuera la rubia.

-¿Ella? Es mi compañera, Stella-la presentó Timmy que la apartó el libro de la cara-no hace falta que sigas leyendo, no tenemos clase ahora.

-Devuélveme el libro, Timmy-pidió ella que intentó mantener la calma y lo más importante, no mirar a Brandon-me interesa mucho.

-¿Stella?-preguntó una voz masculina y ella miró de donde venía, Brandon la estaba llamando-¡tú eras la chica que estaba con Flora!

-No sabía que fueras amiga de Flora-dijo Timmy que luego cambió de conversación y presentó a sus amigos-Stella, ellos son Helia, Nabu, Sky, Riven y Brandon.

-Encantada-decía fingiendo un tono tranquilo cuando se encontraba algo incómoda.

-¿No se quedará con nosotros?-preguntaba con notoria molestia por la presencia de la rubia.

-Claro que no-contestó Stella que volvió a levantarse y tomó su mochila-ahora mismo me iba.

-Pero no hagas caso de lo que diga Riven-intentó convencerla Brandon, ella realmente quería quedarse, pero le incomodaba ser la única chica de un grupo de seis chicos, sobre todo cuando uno no estaba a gusto con su presencia-puedes quedarte con nosotros.

-Gracias, pero de verdad debo irme-Stella se despidió de ellos y salió del aula.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos, iba a salir afuera cuando vio por una ventana que estaba empezando a llover. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para encerrarse en la biblioteca. No tardó en llegar. La biblioteca era muy grande, tenía muchas estanterías llenas de distintos libros. Stella se sentó en una mesa y decidió seguir leyendo el libro que mandó Palladium.

De repente cayó un libro en la mesa, justo delante de Stella. Por poco no la dio en la cabeza.

-Hasta la biblioteca es un lugar peligroso-dijo ella mirando el enorme libro.

-Lo siento-se disculpó una chica, Stella miró quien era. Se trataba de una joven morena, de largo pelo castaño oscuro rizado, con grandes ojos azules.

-Hoy ya se han disculpado muchas personas conmigo-sonrió la rubia-creo que no pasará nada por un libro.

-Creo que no-sonrió ella también-soy Layla. ¿Tú eres...?

-Stella-contestó la rubia.

-No me suena tu cara-dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-Llevo poco tiempo aquí.

-¡Bienvenida!-gritó ella y la bibliotecaria la llamo la atención-perdón.

-Esto es lo mejor de la biblioteca... la libertad-dijo con ironía la rubia y luego miró el libro de Layla-oye ¿te vas a leer eso tan gordo?

-Claro-contestó tomando el libro y abriéndolo por la primera página-pero no lo hago por gusto, es para estudiar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Stella al ver el libro.

-Tengo 17 años-contestó mientras empezaba a leer-¿y tú? No pareces tener más que yo.

-Ni menos tampoco-respondió a la morena-tengo la misma edad que tú.

Después de aquella conversación pasaron varias horas hasta el momento en que Stella debía quedarse una hora más en un aula de castigo por su tardanza. Allí encontró afuera a Bloom, que parecía estar esperándola.

-¡Hola!-saludó la pelirroja-estaba esperando a que vinieras para entrar juntas.

-Será mejor que entremos ya-dijo Stella y Bloom asintió.

Ambas entraron a la clase y encontraron al profesor de gimnasia que se encargaría de vigilar a los alumnos castigados. Se trataba de Codatorta, un hombre de apariencia fuerte, moreno de pelo corto y con barba.

-Escribid vuestros nombres en la ficha que os doy-decía dándoles unos papeles-y sentaros.

Las dos pusieron sus nombres y los motivos de su castigo y decidieron sentarse atrás del todo. Codatorta las mandó hacer tareas que tuvieran pendientes y lo único que hicieron fue sacar los libros en la mesa. El profesor estaba a sus cosas así que las dos amigas hablaban algo bajo.

-Me dijo Flora que os habéis conocido-empezó Bloom la conversación y Stella asintió-me contó que os topasteis con la tonta de Diaspro.

-Sí-respondió la rubia mirando a su amiga-de lo poco que la conozco ya puedo darte la razón en que es tonta.

-Ya me dijo Flora que la encaraste-rió un poco la pelirroja-me hubiera gustado estar con vosotras.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Bloom?-la pelirroja asintió y Stella continuó-¿cómo es Quimera?

-Igual de tonta-respondió una chica que estaba a su lado-solo que ella tiene una neurona más que Diaspro.

Bloom y Stella intentaron aguantar la risa. Miraron a la chica que tenía el pelo corto magenta, ojos grandes color azul verdoso y piel blanca.

-Sé que no debí meterme en vuestra conversación-decía ella sin mirar a las chicas pues estaba jugando con el móvil-pero es que no me caen bien ninguna de esas dos malcriadas.

-Bienvenida al club-sonrió la pelirroja-me llamo Bloom y ella es Stella.

-Yo Tecna, un placer-se presentó quitando un momento la mirada de su móvil-¿por qué os han condenado?

-¿Condenado?-rió un poco Stella-las dos estamos por haber llegado tarde a la primera clase.

-¿Solo por eso?-preguntó Tecna sin creerlo.

-Yo tengo como profesora a DuFour-contestó Bloom.

-Yo a Griselda-bufó Stella y las otras dos rieron.

-Eso no es nada bueno-comentó la pelirroja y luego miró a Tecna-¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me pillaron jugando en el ordenador cuando estábamos en informática-Bloom y Stella se miraron-una de las amigas de las repelentes se lo dijo al profesor.

-¿Eres adicta a los vídeo juegos?-preguntó Stella sin vacilar.

-No-respondió Tecna con tranquilidad-solo que yo ya sé mucho de informática y lo que estaba enseñando el profesor ya estaba muy visto para mí.

-Yo no sé nada de informática-pensó en alto la rubia.

En ese momento entraron en el aula de castigo Sky y Brandon. Stella se quedó mirando con duda.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó la rubia a Bloom que negó con la cabeza pues también dudaba.

-Porque ayer hubo una pelea a la salida-contestó Tecna que seguía jugando-Diaspro y Quimera contra dos chicas normales y corrientes que lo único que hicieron fue preguntar la hora a sus novios.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-dudó Bloom.

-Que un chico fue a defender a esas chicas, Diaspro dijo que la estaba pegando y Sky y Brandon le amenazaron-respondió Tecna mirando a las dos chicas que estaban con la boca abierta-no me puedo creer que no lo supierais. Todo el mundo se enteró.

-Menos nosotras-dijo Bloom mirando a Sky-yo ayer no vine a clase.

-Yo me voy muy pronto a casa-las tres chicas vieron como Sky y Brandon se sentaron dos asientos delante de ellas.

-Bueno-habló Tecna y las dos chicas la miraron-queda media hora para irme a casa.

-Yo me muero de hambre-mencionó Bloom y miró a la rubia que estaba mirando al frente, en concreto, a Brandon-no lo intentes, amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres?-miró Stella a Bloom.

-Si Quimera se entera que estás interesada por su novio te dejará sin pelos-suspiró la pelirroja-ella no es fuerte, pero las tres hermanas que la acompañan siempre son peligrosas.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Stella se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja miraba a Sky-¿tú has intentado olvidarte de alguien?

-Es muy duro-resopló la pelirroja.

Después de las palabras de Bloom se hizo el silencio y no volvieron a hablar. Ni siquiera Tecna volvió a mencionar una sola palabra. Los treinta minutos que quedaban se hacían muy largos y la rubia no veía la hora de salir.

Cuando pasó el tiempo empezó a pitar el reloj de Codatorta, se levantó del asiento y miró a todos los que estaban en el aula castigados.

-Ya podéis iros-todos se levantaron y guardaron los libros-que no se vuelva a repetir, no me gustaría volver a quedarme una hora porque vosotros no sabéis comportaros.

Sky y Brandon salieron rápidamente, detrás los demás castigados y finalmente, Bloom, Stella y Tecna. Las tres iban caminando en silencio y cuando salieron del instituto se tuvieron que separar para irse a sus respectivas casas.

Stella iba caminando por la derecha, pensando en casa momento como olvidarse de ese chico que la había llamado tanto la atención. Sabía que sería difícil si se lo encontraba cada dos por tres. Al menos no tenía ninguna clase con él.

-Stella-la nombrada se paró al escuchar una voz masculina que la llamaba.

La rubia miró a la carretera, había una moto aparcada en la acera, y en ella se apoyaba un hombre. Era un chico de unos 27 años de edad, con media melena morena, ojos marrones y algo de barba. Estaba sonriendo viendo a la chica.

-¡Lucas!-sonrió la joven al reconocer a su amigo-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No te dijo tu madre que se iría?-preguntó el chico mientras veía que la joven se acercaba-tengo que hacer de canguro.

-¿Cómo de canguro?-miró amenazadoramente al hombre-¡te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña!

-Ya lo sé-rió el chico y le dio un casco a Stella-decidí venir a buscarte.

-Entonces... ¿mi madre ya se marchó?-preguntó ella con un tono apagado mientras se ponía el casco.

-Sí, hace dos horas-el chico también se puso el casco y se montó en la moto. Stella se montó detrás de él agarrándole con fuerza por la cintura.

-No vayas muy deprisa-amenazó la joven-me gusta mi vida y aún soy joven.

-Que poco confías en tu "hermanito"-se burló él y luego puso un tono serio-Stella, tengo que hacer una cosa, tú tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte?-preguntó sin entender.

-Hablaremos en casa-Lucas puso la moto en marcha y Stella se agarró con más fuerza al chico. Empezó a pensar que era lo que quería y supuso que sería algún caso que tuviera, pues él era policía.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, agradezco mucho los reviews y me agrada saber que os gusta el fic!**

**Tengo que decir que el título no me convencía, porque no se me ocurría ninguno, solo estaba escuchando una canción que me encantaba y recordé la frase que más me gustaba. Supongo que solo por eso dejaré el título.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Leila white Moon.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3.**

No tardaron en llegar con la moto a la casa de Stella. La joven se bajó de la moto y luego el chico. Ambos se quitaron el casco y entraron al domicilio. Se fueron al al amplio salón y Lucas se sentó en el gran sofá.

-Esto es mejor que mi apartamento-dijo mirando alrededor.

-Mi madre vino antes de mudarnos a ver la casa-contestó Stella sentándose en un sillón-ni siquiera me preguntó antes de vivir aquí si quería venir a verlo.

-Vamos, rubita-pidió el chico mirando a la joven-tu madre tiene mucho trabajo, si vino ella sola es por un momento que tendría libre. No podía venir contigo.

-A mí me defiendes poco-dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Sabes que sí-rió el chico y se acercó a Stella-pero tienes que darte cuenta, si tus padres no trabajaran ahora mismo no vivirías en una casa como esta.

-Supongo... que tienes razón-dijo ella mirando a los ojos de su amigo-oye, ¿que era eso que tenías que pedirme?

-Ahora no-la rubia bufó y él la levantó del sillón-venga, quítate el uniforme y ponte otra cosa. Hoy comemos fuera.

-¿Me vas a llevar a un restaurante lujoso?-sonrió ella emocionada.

-Por supuesto-guiñó un ojo-no hay mejor que una pizzería.

-¿Otra vez pizza?-se molestó Stella pues siempre la llevaba al mismo sitió.

-Mira el lado bueno-sonrió de una manera burlona-tienen menú infantil, puedes llevarte un muñequito.

-Muy gracioso-Stella se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

-¡No tardes! ¡Que nos conocemos!-gritó el chico y ella lo ignoró.

Stella entró a su habitación y dejó la mochila. Se quitó el uniforme y fue a su armario. Decidió ponerse su vestido de rayas verdes y rosas con el cinturón que tenía una estrella y sus zapatos de plataforma rosas (como en la 2ª temporada). Se maquilló un poco, se peinó su largo cabello rubio y bajó las escaleras lentamente.

La rubia vio en el sofá a Lucas, cambiando el canal de la televisión cada dos por tres.

-¡Vamos!-ordenó Stella con un tono de enfado.

-¿Ya?-Lucas la miró de arriba abajo-¿no vas a tener frío?

-Me gusta como voy, no pienso cambiarme-amenazó la rubia con la mirada-y si me resfrío solo será culpa tuya.

-Vale, vale-el chico se levantó del sofá y apagó la televisión-solo te aviso que vamos a ir andando.

-Está bien.

Los dos salieron de la casa y se fueron andando hasta la pizzería más cercana. Cuando llegaron se sentaron y esperaron hasta que trajeran sus pizzas.

Cuando ya estaban comiendo, Stella miró a Lucas un momento y él la observó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él al ver que no paraba de mirarle.

-Todavía no me has dicho lo que me querías pedir-dijo ella pues no paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo.

-No sé si es un buen sitio para hablar de esto-el chico miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente y todos hablando muy alto.

-Pero quiero que me lo digas ya-se quejó la rubia-¡dímelo!

-Vale, pero no grites-Lucas sacó su móvil y luego se lo dio a Stella-¿sabes lo que son?

-Pues-Stella miraba la foto del móvil y luego miró a su amigo con una ceja levantada y luego preguntó irónica-¿pastillas?

-No pongas esa cara-le arrebató el móvil y lo guardó-no son unas pastillas cualquiera.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?-preguntó ella mirando a su amigo aburrida.

-Que estas pastillas no son curativas-en ese momento Stella le miró-son drogas. La policía de Gardenia ha requisado 30.000 pastillas de éstas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-dudó la rubia.

-Verás, me han llamado para que yo ayude con el caso-contestó Lucas mirando a su amiga-los policías que requisaron estas pastillas detuvieron a los vendedores, pero no eran quien la conseguía. Eran otros quien se las daba para que ellos la vendieran.

-Y entonces yo...-siguió la chica que todavía no sabía que tenía que ver con todo aquello.

-Lo único que dijeron era que quien lo subministraba venía de tu instituto-señaló a la chica que abrió los ojos.

-¿Pretendes que vaya preguntando por todo el instituto quien vende pastillas?

-¡Claro que no!-Stella se calmó después de oír las palabras de su amigo-yo me voy a infiltrar en tu instituto. Tú solo tienes que decirme si ves algo raro y si ves si alguien le pasa algo extraño a otro.

-Eso es fácil salvo...-mencionó ella sonriendo.

-¿Salvo que?-preguntó mirando a Stella que frunció el ceño.

-¡Que tu eres muy viejo para parecer un alumno!-contestó ella.

-Yo no dije que fuera a hacerme pasar por un alumno-la mirada de Stella era de interés-seré un profesor de gimnasia.

-¿De gimnasia?-ella empezó a recordar que el día de castigo en el aula quien vigilaba era un profesor que daba esa materia-pero si Codatorta...

-La policía se encargó de mandarle a un instituto para enseñar a otros alumnos-respondió al adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia-¿ese no será tu profesor?

-Pues sí-se cruzó de brazos Stella mirando a Lucas con enfado-no quiero tenerte de profesor a ti.

-¿No has pensado que puedo hacer que apruebes?-tras las palabras de Lucas a Stella se le iba formando una sonrisa.

-¡Trato hecho!-Stella le extendió la mano-te ayudaré con este caso, inspector.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo-estrechó la mano de la rubia-ahora... ¡a seguir comiendo!

El día pasó largo, y así cayó la noche. Stella se fue a dormir a su habitación y Lucas a una de invitados. Empezó a pensar en todo lo le había ido pasando durante la mañana. Había conocido a Bloom, luego a Brandon, más tarde a Flora, Diaspro y Sky. Luego estaba Timmy, que le presentó a Helia, Nabu y Riven, y pasa acabar a Layla, la chica de la biblioteca y Tecna, la que jugaba a los vídeo juegos en medio de clase de informática. No podía quejarse porque todos parecían buenos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a esa chica llamada Quimera y las tres hermanas, que según su amiga Bloom, eran peligrosas.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador volvió a taladrar la cabeza de Stella. Ella se tapó con la almohada para no escucharlo pero de repente las sábanas que la cubrían se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta no tenerlas sobre ella. Se quitó la almohada y miró lo que pasaba. Lucas le había quitado las sábanas y estaba frente a ella de brazos cruzados y sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Mis sábanas!-se quejó la rubia mirando con odio al chico.

-Es martes, tienes instituto y como sigas durmiendo llegaras tarde... de nuevo-dijo lo último en un tono de cansancio-tu madre me avisó que era difícil despertarte, pero mientras yo esté aquí eso no será así.

-¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN!-gritó ella tirando la almohada a la cabeza de Lucas.

-Eso no es muy femenino-se rascó la cabeza y luego agarró a Stella de la pierna-muévete, tienes que ir al instituto.

-¡SUELTA!-gritó ella viendo como su amigo la arrastraba por la cama.

-Cuando te levantes-sonrió él y ella consiguió librarse del agarre.

-¿No me puedo quedar en la cama?-intentó convencerlo poniendo cara de niña buena.

-¿Y qué pensará tu Romeo cuando no te vea?-preguntó con un tono cariñoso.

-¿Mi Romeo?-Stella parpadeó y de repente le vino la imagen de un chico-¡Brandon!

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y se metió en la ducha. Desde el dormitorio Lucas podía oír el agua caer. Aún estaba perplejo de la velocidad de Stella entrando al baño.

-¿Quién es Brandon?-preguntó para si mismo, decidió no darle importancia y salió del dormitorio para dejar a Stella que luego se cambiara con tranquilidad.

Después de un rato Stella bajó por las escaleras ya con el uniforme y la mochila. Fue a la cocina donde estaba Lucas desayunando.

-Me voy ya-mencionó ella llamando la atención del policía.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-ella negó con la cabeza-¿ni siquiera te llevas nada? Ayer tampoco cenaste.

-Hoy no tengo mucha hambre-contestó mientras se acercaba a él-creo que aun sigo llena por la pizza que comimos.

-Exageras, eso fue a la hora de comer-sonrió él y luego puso una mirada seria-¿quién es Brandon?

-Brandon... pues... ¡es la marca de un nuevo perfume!-mintió ella y Lucas puso una cara de no creerse nada-vamos, Lucas, no te pongas celoso.

-¿Celoso?-parpadeó varias veces-¿por qué debería estar celoso de una mocosa?

-Porque esta mocosa es como una hermana para ti-Stella le dio un beso en la mejilla-¡me voy, luego nos vemos!

Stella salió corriendo de la casa dejando solo al policía. A diferencia del día anterior la rubia en vez de ir andando iba corriendo. Toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas, intentando olvidar a Brandon, pero hacía lo contrario. Siempre se acordaba de él. Tardo mucho en dormirse y estaba aún cansada. Pero por lo menos esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, eso era algo bueno para ella.

Cuando llegó al instituto encontró en la entrada a Bloom, Flora y una chica de largo cabello azul casi negro y ojos azules oscuros. La pelirroja saludó con la mano a Stella que se acercó a ellas.

-Hola, Stella-la saludó Bloom y luego señaló a la chica que no conocía la rubia-ella es Musa, nuestra amiga.

-Encantada-la saludó Stella y ella la correspondió.

-Lo mismo-sonrió Musa-ya me dijeron que te atreviste con Diaspro.

-¿Atreverme?-Stella negó con la cabeza-solo la dije lo que debía. Esa chica se metió conmigo sin que yo la hiciera nada.

-Acostúmbrate-dijo Flora posando una mano en el hombro de Stella-ella y las demás son así.

-Chicas-Stella llamó la atención a las chicas y luego empezó a arrepentirse, pero luego decidió seguir hablando-vosotras sabéis si ellas... ellas toman algo raro.

-¿Algo raro?-preguntó Bloom confusa.

-Seguro que para ser tan tontas sí-se burló Musa y las demás rieron menos Stella.

-No, quiero decir...-se quedaron mirando con atención a la rubia que al final se arrepintió-no, nada.

-Stella-la nombrada miró a Flora-¿no te tocaba otra vez con Griselda?

-¿Cómo?-la rubia empezó a recordar, miró el reloj y abrió los ojos asustada-¡voy a llegar tarde!

La rubia empezó a correr por los pasillos. Aun era pronto, pero Griselda era de las personas que más temprano llegaban. Si alguien no entraba antes que ella ya no sería bien recibido. Al llegar llamó a la puerta esperando que abriera un compañero de clase y no la profesora, pero todo se desvaneció al verla a ella.

-Señorita Stella-la joven tragó saliva-mentiría si dijera que me sorprende verla llegar tarde.

-Pero todavía no ha sonado la...-en ese momento la frase de Stella fue interrumpida por la campana.

-Vaya...-

-Al despacho de la directora-resopló interrumpiendo a la profesora-ya me lo sé.

Griselda cerró la puerta del aula y Stella volvió de nuevo y a regañadientes al despacho de Faragonda. No podía soportar más aquello, esa profesora la estaba teniendo manía, según la rubia. Al final llegó al lugar y se sentó en el banco pues vio el cuerpo de una persona sentada, otra vez la tocaba esperar.

-Hola-Stella miró a quien la saludó con tranquilidad, pero la tranquilidad se convirtió poco a poco en nerviosismo-Stella ¿cierto?

-Eh...-la rubia vio a Brandon sentado a su lado y ella no supo que decir _"vamos cálmate, como sigas con este comportamiento va a creer que eres un bicho raro, Stella" _pensaba ella. Tomó un poco de aire y luego lo soltó, tranquilamente respondió-sí, soy yo. Y tú eres Brandon ¿no?

-Sí-el chico sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también-¿qué haces otra vez aquí?

-Griselda...-respondió y él empezó a reír-yo no veo la gracia.

-Es que si no sabes tratar con Griselda jamás vas a aprobar-dijo el joven y ella le prestó atención-yo el año pasado la tuve también, era insoportable y me mandaba siempre a ver a Faragonda. Al final decidí ir mucho antes a su clase y siempre era el primero en llegar.

-Entonces aprobaste-Brandon asintió-tengo que empezar a levantarme antes.

-Sobre todo si no quieres quedarte una hora más después de acabar las clases-ella asintió.

-¿Y tú porque estás otra vez aquí?-intentó tener más conversación con él.

-Pues no fue el único castigo el de quedarme una hora más-respondió con un tono molesto-hoy Faragonda me dirá cual es mi castigo verdadero.

-Por la amenaza-Brandon miró a Stella y ella apartó la mirada-no quería decir eso... solo me lo dijeron y...

-Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte-ella sonrió y volvió a mirarle-yo no tenía intención de amenazar a nadie, pero Quimera me lo pidió. Decía que su amiga estaba sufriendo mucho y necesitaba ayuda.

-Quimera-la nombró ella de una manera despectiva-no la conozco.

-Que suerte tienes-rió él y Stella se extrañó.

-Pero... ella no es tu...

-¿Mi novia?-preguntó él y ella asintió-por supuesto que no lo es. Nunca lo fue.

-¿Cómo?-abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa.

-Seguro que todo el mundo te ha dicho que es mi novia-Stella asintió y Brandon empezó a reír-yo nunca me fije en ella. La conozco desde hace mucho. Antes era una amiga para mí, pero ahora mismo no la reconozco.

-No me puedo creer que la gente diga que es tu novia y no lo sea-luego recordó unas palabras que dijo Timmy-¿no te lo estarás inventando?

-¿Inventarme?-dudó el chico y luego sonrió-¿piensas que te miento porque me intereso por ti?

-Eh...-Stella se ruborizó-yo... yo no he dicho eso.

-Quimera y yo no somos novios-explicó Brandon y Stella le prestó mucha atención-fuimos buenos amigos pero ella cambió. Va diciendo a la gente que somos pareja, pero a mí nunca me preguntaron, por eso yo no desmiento nada. Seguro que Timmy ayer te dijo que a mi me interesaban las chicas... no mentía, pero si estuviera con alguien no la engañaría.

-¿Pero no te molesta que vayan diciendo que eres novio de Quimera?-preguntó la rubia que seguía teniendo dudas.

-A mi los rumores no me interesan para nada, mientras yo sepa cual es mi vida no me importa lo demás-la rubia sonrió ante las palabras del chico y él la miró-¿no te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita?

-¿Cómo?-Stella se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Brandon.

-Que tienes una sonrisa preciosa-Brandon se acercó al oído de la rubia y la susurró algo-estás mucho más bella cuando sonríes a cuando te sonrojas.

Stella se paralizó, sentía la respiración de Brandon golpear en su cuello. De repente la puerta se abrió y Faragonda salió con Sky. Brandon se levantó y Stella se quedó mirándole.

-Ya le dije a Sky vuestro castigo-dijo Faragonda mirando a Brandon-ya os podéis ir.

-Gracias, directora Faragonda-dijeron al unísono los dos.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Faragonda cuando los chicos se fueron.

-Directora yo...-antes de poder decir nada sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró atrás y vio a un hombre muy conocido para ella-¿Lucas?

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó él mirando a la rubia-soy el profesor Saith, me llamaron para sustituir a Codatorta.

-Cierto-sonrió Faragonda y miró a Stella-muchacha, ve a la biblioteca y haz un trabajo de diez hojas sobre la materia que debías estar dando.

-Si, directora Faragonda-sonrió Stella viendo como ella iba a entrar a su despacho.

-Por favor, señor Saith-lo nombró la directora desde dentro del despacho-entre.

-Por supuesto-el joven se acercó a la rubia antes de entrar al despacho-¿quien era el chico con el que hablabas antes?

-¿Ya estás con tus celos, Lucas?-preguntó burlándose-era Brandon.

-¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo-sonrió el joven-es el perfume.

-Claro-rió ella y vio la cara seria de Lucas-deja de mirarme así. Entra al despacho y recuerda... me vas a aprobar gimnasia.

-Tú haz bien tu trabajo-la pidió él-y no te distraigas con chicos.

-¡A sus ordenes!-Stella se posicionó como un soldado.

-Menos bromas-Lucas le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar al despacho.

Cuando entró la rubia sonrió, su "hermano mayor" estaba celoso de Brandon. De repente la sonrisa se hizo más grande en el rostro de Stella, recordó las palabras que le dijo él, aunque se avergonzó pues al parecer si que había notado como anteriormente se había ruborizado. Al parecer Quimera no era su novia, pero prefería saber si era cierto, no quería pensar que era mentira.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Os agradezco por los reviews enviados!**

**Leila white Moon**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

La mañana se pasó lenta y aburrida para Stella. El profesor Wizgiz también faltó ese día así que se fue con Flora a andar por los pasillos. La rubia pensaba cada dos por tres en todo lo que le dijo Brandon. Podía tener una oportunidad con él si era verdad que no tenía novia.

-Stella-la rubia miró a Flora que la estaba llamando desde hace rato-¿ya has vuelto a la Tierra?

-Creo que sí-sonrió Stella y Flora rió.

-Estaba pensando si Wizgiz también se fue un tiempo a otro instituto-mencionó Flora provocando que su amiga la mirara dudosa.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues porque Codatorta lo han mandado a un instituto para dar clases particulares y tiene un sustituto ya-Stella sonrió.

-¿Ya hay nuevo profesor de gimnasia?

-Sí-contestó Flora que se sorprendió un poco de su alegría-hoy mismo ha empezado para que lo vayan conociendo. Me lo ha dicho Musa, se llama Saith.

-Espero que sea mejor que Codatorta-susurró la rubia y Flora iba a preguntarla, pero se hizo el silencio.

Stella se extrañó de la mudez de su amiga, la miró para ver que pasaba. Flora estaba parada como una estatua y algo ruborizada, la rubia miró al frente, donde lo hacía Flora y vio a un chico. Se trataba de Helia, el amigo de Timmy, y por lo que sabía era el hermano de Musa.

-Hola-saludó él cuando estaba cerca.

-Ho... Hola, Helia-le saludó Flora con un tono tímido.

-¿Cómo estás, Flora?-preguntó él con interés.

-Bien, estoy bien-el chico sonrió y se despidió de ella para seguir caminando por el pasillo, parecía ir con prisa.

-Ese chico... ese chico te gusta ¿no?-Flora se sonrojó más al oír las palabras de Stella.

-Stella, por favor, te va a oír-respondió cada vez más roja.

-Pero si está muy lejos para haberme oído-rió la rubia y su amiga suspiró.

-No me atrevo a expresarme... le conozco de hace mucho y somos buenos amigos. Todavía no sé como decírselo.

-Quien debería decir algo es él, no tú-una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ella. Stella la reconoció enseguida.

-Tú eres Layla-la chica asintió-la que casi me mata con aquel libro.

-Espero que no me reconozcas todo el rato por eso-dijo con un poco de humor-¿no deberíais estar en clase?

-Nuestro profesor no ha venido-respondió Flora.

-¿El de gimnasia? Ya tiene sustituto.

-No, Wizgiz-contestó Stella que estaba mirando a un lado del pasillo pues había jurado escuchar unos pasos.

-Es Griselda-mencionó Layla haciendo que Flora y Stella la miraran un poco asustadas-como os vea por aquí no creo que os castigue con una hora más al final de las clases.

-Cada vez me cae peor esa Griselda-bufó la rubia y Layla empujó a las dos chicas a un aula vacía.

Escucharon los pasos de la profesora pasar al lado del aula, no pensaron salir hasta que ella se alejara del lugar.

-¿Y tú que haces fuera de clase?-preguntó Stella mirando a Layla.

-Me echaron-contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Y porque no nos quedamos aquí?-mencionó Flora que estaba mirando la clase-este aula está vacía.

-No es mala idea-sonrió la rubia.

-Es muy mala idea-escucharon una voz venir del fondo de la clase.

Las tres chicas miraron a quien estaba hablando y vieron a una chica de larga melena azul oscura, ojos casi del mismo color, junto con Diaspro.

-Mira, Quimera-dijo Diaspro a la chica de al lado-esa rubia se atrevió a llamarme patética.

-¿Y no te has atrevido a disculparte con mi amiga?-preguntó a Stella que miraba de arriba abajo a quien se suponía era la novia de Brandon-¡puedes ir pidiendo perdón de rodillas!

-No me voy a arrodillar para disculparme con ella cuando no fui yo quien empezó la pelea-se cruzó de brazos la rubia mirando a los ojos a Quimera-tendrá que disculparse ella.

-Esta tonta quiere pelea-dijo Diaspro y su amiga asintió.

-Tranquila, Stella-dijo Layla posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-yo te voy a ayudar con esas dos.

-Gracias, Layla-sonrió la rubia y miró a Flora, sabía que ella no tenía intención de pelear y no pensaba obligarla.

-Os vais a enterar-Quimera se acercó amenazadoramente a Stella, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula.

Las chicas asustadas miraron al profesor, aunque una todavía más. Ese era el sustituto de Codatorta, Saith, aunque su nombre en verdad era Lucas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó en un tono de reprimenda-¡vuelvan a sus clases!

-Ya nos veremos las caras-amenazó por lo bajo a Stella, para que solo ella pudiera oírla, antes de salir.

Todas salieron y el profesor agarró del brazo a la rubia, cerró la puerta y la apartó un poco de ella por si alguna de las chicas la oían.

-Antes de que me eches la bronca-dijo Stella para justificarse-mi profesor, Wizgiz, no ha venido.

-Muy bien-se cruzó de brazos él-pero si no quieres que os pillen no levantéis la voz. Además, escuché algo de una pelea.

-¿Estabas poniendo la oreja detrás de la puerta?-preguntó enfadada ella.

-Escuché unas voces venir de aquí, siendo horario de ir a clase pensé que podría tratarse sobre lo que busco-respondió Lucas y luego intentó tranquilizarse-anda, quédate aquí hasta que toque la campana.

Lucas salió del aula y Stella le dijo a Flora, que estaba en el pasillo que entrase. Las dos chicas se quedaron en el aula hasta que tocaran la campana. Stella miró por la ventana y sonrió al ver lo que quería. En una clase de gimnasia, dada por otro profesor, estaba Brandon. La rubia se mordió el labio, recordaba todo el rato cuando sus labios estaban cerca de su oído y su respiración rompiendo en su piel.

-Veo que no soy la única que le gusta un chico-Stella miró a Flora, que pudo darse cuenta de que miraba a Brandon.

-La verdad es que nunca me llamó la atención un chico tanto como él-se sinceró la rubia, sentía que Flora era una de esas personas que la podías contar todo, y no era mentira.

-Espero que tengas suerte con Brandon-Stella escuchaba atentamente a Flora-Quimera siempre dice que es su novio, pero yo siempre me doy cuenta de que están juntos cuando ella le llama, y lo único que hacen es hablar.

-Solo hablan-repitió Stella y luego pensó _"entonces no me mentía. Quimera no es su novia"_.

-Helia tampoco tiene novia-la rubia miraba a su amiga-pero... no puedo decírselo, cuando se acerca no puedo hablar, me cuesta mucho.

-Seguro que algún día lo lograrás-Flora sonrió ante las palabras de Stella-¿y Bloom? A ella le gusta Sky ¿no?

-Poco habla de él-contestó Flora-ella un día estaba con Sky, como tú y yo ahora mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta que le gustaba, y ya no pudo ser como antes.

-¿El amor puede romper una amistad?-preguntó Stella y Flora la miró dudando.

-¿Tú alguna vez te has enamora de un amigo?-Stella intentó recordar. Hacía al menos dos años ella estaba algo interesada en su amigo Lucas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso pasó porque hacía tiempo que no lo veía y solo lo echaba de menos.

-Yo pensé que Bloom era más decidida-evitó aquella pregunta que ella misma inició.

-Yo conozco a Sky-comentó Flora-y siento como que él también se siente atraído por ella.

-¿Desde aquel día que hablaron?-preguntó la rubia y su amiga asintió.

-Cada una tiene sus problemas-seguía hablando Flora-Musa, por ejemplo. A ella le gusta un chico llamado Riven, pero él es un poco orgulloso y no suele relacionarse con mucha gente.

-Creo que le conozco-recordó cuando Timmy presentó a sus amigos.

-Layla en cambio no tiene problemas. Ella tiene novio, se llama Nabu.

-¿Tú conocías a Layla?-preguntó la rubia y Flora negó.

-Solo la conozco de haberla visto por los pasillos y cuando entramos o salimos del instituto-contestó Flora.

En ese momento se escuchó la campana. Las dos chicas salieron de la clase y se fueron a las que les tocaba. Stella pensaba por el camino todo lo que le había dicho Flora. Ella al menos se dio cuenta de que Brandon y Quimera no podían ser pareja.

Después de varias horas de clase ya era hora de irse a casa. Stella salió de la clase y decidió irse cuanto antes. Por el pasillo escuchaba su nombre, se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a Brandon.

-Hola, Brandon-dijo ella mirando al chico.

-Hola-sonrió él mientras se ponía a su lado-te vi salir y pensé que a lo mejor no te importaría si me iba contigo.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó Stella con una sonrisa.

Salieron del instituto y por suerte Brandon tomaba el mismo camino que ella, solo que unas calles antes iba por otra parte. Stella miraba al suelo porque no sabía muy bien que decir. Él la miraba todo el rato y eso la hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

-Stella-ella le miró al oír llamarla-espero que no te haya molestado lo de esta mañana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A cuando te dije eso en el oído-Stella se sonrojó otra vez-luego me arrepentí por si te molestó.

-Tranquilo-fingió una sonrisa-¡si casi ni me acordé!-_"seguro que no te acordaste... no pensabas en otra cosa"_ pensó ella mientras seguía con aquella sonrisa falsa.

-Hoy me dijeron que te encontraste con Quimera y que quería pelearse contigo-ella asintió-¿que pasó?

-Por suerte hubo una pequeña interrupción-suspiró la rubia-ni siquiera la hice nada.

-Ella es así-Brandon se paró y Stella hizo lo mismo-tengo que irme por la derecha.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Como se nota que ahora no finges las sonrisas-Stella lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que se notara tanto.

-Eh...-se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-hasta mañana.

Stella se dio la vuelta sin verle la cara a Brandon después de haberle dado el beso. Ella estaba aun un poco roja. Decidió pensar en otras cosas otras como... sentía que se olvidaba de algo.

A dos calles apartadas del instituto, Lucas estaba esperando a que viniera Stella. Miró el reloj, hacía media hora que sonó la campana.

-Bueno-dijo en un tono de enfado-que vaya a casa cuando quiera-se subió a la moto sin saber que ella ya estaba en casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por los reviews mandados! Sigan mandando.**

**Leila white Moon**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5.**

Stella pasó el día en su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en que no era mala idea lo de haberse cambiado de instituto. Estaba intentando hacer los deberes, pero entre que no había prestado atención en clase y en que casi se duerme, no sabía bien lo que debía hacer. De repente escuchó como goteaba el agua desde el baño y se asustó. Aquel sonido la tenía muerta de miedo.

Cuando entró al baño vio como goteaba el agua del grifo, intentó hacer que cesara. Cuando se calmó volvió al dormitorio, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar detenidamente, pero antes de empezar su móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla y no conocía el número, pero aún así contestó.

-Stella-se oyó el nombre de la rubia que aún dudaba de quien se trataba-soy Bloom.

-¡Bloom!-entonces recordó que había dado su número a la pelirroja-¿qué tal?

-Bien, llamaba para ver como estabas-respondió desde el otro lado-hoy te vi salir con Brandon.

-Sí-confirmó Stella un poco ruborizada-estuve hablando hoy con él. ¿Tú sabes si él está con Quimera?

-Ella lo va diciendo por ahí ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿A caso lo dudas?

-Claro que lo dudo, Bloom-Stella se sentó en la cama mientras jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello rubio-él me dijo que no eran pareja.

-¿Enserio?-se escuchó el tono de Bloom dudoso-bueno... cierto es que nunca se les vio besarse o abrazarse... ¡Seguro que esa tonta se lo inventó todo!

-Seguro-rió Stella al escuchar los cambios de tono de su amiga-¿tú no tienes a nadie?

-¿A que te refieres?-fingió inocencia la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?-empezó a reír Stella-¡he visto como miras a Sky!

-Eh...-Bloom no sabía que decir, optó por cambiar de conversación-Stella, quería pedirte si mañana podría ir a dormir a tu casa. Van a venir unos amigos de mis padres que no me caen bien y prefiero no estar.

-¿A mi casa? Por supues...-antes de terminar la frase recordó algo-bueno, antes tengo que hacer unas cosas. Puede que no me dejen traer a gente a casa, espero que no te importe.

-Tranquila-se desilusionó la pelirroja.

-_¿Cómo voy a meter a Bloom en mi casa con el nuevo profesor? Pero me encantaría estar una noche hablando con ella... ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_-pensaba la rubia y luego habló-pero no te preocupes, seguro que lo logró. Lo único que puede que estemos solas.

-Gracias, Stella-se notó como la voz de Bloom iba tranquilizándose-es que mis padres son amigos de los de Diaspro... no me gustaría estar en casa con esa chica... ¡no sé que vio Sky en ella!

-¡LO SABÍA!-gritó Stella riendo-¡te gusta Sky!

-No hablare si no es en presencia de mi abogado-dijo Bloom con humor-tengo muchos deberes, Stella. Mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana.

Stella colgó el móvil y lo puso encima de la mesita al lado de la cama. Se levantó y decidió ir a cenar porque ya era la hora y su tripa estaba empezando a cobrar vida.

Cuando llegó se encontró con su amigo hablando por el teléfono de su casa, por la conversación estaba segura de que se trataba de su madre. Él solo decía que Stella se encontraba bien y que no había problemas. La rubia lo miraba mientras buscaba algo que comer en la nevera. Sacó una ensalada y se sentó en la mesa a comer. Lucas no tardó en colgar la llamada y se quedó mirando a la joven.

-¿Dónde te metiste hoy?-preguntó él mientras se sentaba y también mientras se preparaba un bocadillo-estuve esperándote un buen rato a la salida.

-¡Ya decía que se me olvidaba algo!-rió la chica y él levantó una ceja-lo siento... es que tenía prisa.

-¿Prisa?-se sentó en la mesa enfrente de ella-¿no tendrá nada que ver ese perfume que se llama Brandon?

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos y luego los apartó-que tonterías, Lucas. Tenía muchos deberes y por eso decidí llegar cuanto antes, para hacerlos.

-Te creeré-suspiró él y miró a la joven-¿solo vas a comer la ensalada? Te vas a morir de hambre con solo eso.

-Pronto llega el verano-sonrió ella y le guiñó un ojo-tendré que estar preparada.

-Adolescentes-se burló él.

-Exacto, adolescentes-rió mientras se levantaba de la mesa-me voy a dormir, estoy agotada.

-Intenta que no te levante por la mañana-aconsejó él mientras la rubia subía las escaleras riendo irónicamente ante el comentario de su amigo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se tensó un poco. Sentía como si fuera observada desde la ventana. Se acercó para ver, pero no había nadie en el jardín de la casa. Intentó calmarse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella horrible situación. Se metió en la cama e intentó dormir, que lo logró rápidamente.

3:00 am.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo entraba un poco de la luz de la luna por la ventana. Stella que estaba tumbada en la cama, no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. De repente se levanta de golpe, y entre la oscuridad vio varios ojos rojos y escuchó unos pequeños chillidos que taladraban su cabeza. No pudo soportarlo y dio un enorme grito.

En menos de un minuto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la luz se encendió y se pudo ver a Lucas. Miraba como la rubia estaba llorando desconsolada y gritando. Corriendo se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Stella-intentó que lo mirara a los ojos-Stella, tranquila, soy yo, Lucas.

-¡Diles que se vayan!-gritó llorando mientras se aferraba a su amigo-¡Mátalas, Lucas, por favor!

-Shhh, no grites, es muy tarde-Lucas acarició el rostro de Stella y apartó mechones que la cubrían la cara-dime, que pasa.

-¿Qué que pasa? ¡Estás ciego!-gritó otra vez llorando y señaló a un rincón de la habitación-¡mira! ¡Están por todas partes!

-¿Cómo?-Lucas miró el rincón que Stella señalaba, no había nada.

-Hacen ese ruido tan molesto ¡vienen a por mí!-Lucas no oía ningún ruido y estaba empezando a preocuparle.

-Stella... no hay nada-la rubia lo miró asustada, miró al rincón y entonces vio que era cierto.

-No... no puede ser-se notaba como estaba angustiada-¡estaban ahí!

-¿El qué?-preguntó desesperado-Stella ahí no hay nada.

-¡Sí!-gritó ella asustada-¡había ratas por todas partes!

-¿Ratas?-la rubia asintió, entonces él se acordó de algo-¿las mismas que habían en aquel sótano?

-¡Las mismas!-se abrazó más fuerte a él-tú me vas a proteger ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí-Lucas intentó que ella lo mirara a los ojos-Stella, tú te sigues acordando ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo podría olvidar?-suspiró ella más tranquila-tenía diez años, estaba sola, atada y rodeada de ratas y acompañada de un hombre que no paraba de mirarme, diciéndome que si hacía algo me iba a matar...

-Sabes que no va a volver a pasar-acarició el largo cabello de la chica-no permitiré que te vuelvan a secuestrar.

-Si no llegas a venir a tiempo...-Stella decidió callarse, no quería ni decirlo-gracias, Lucas.

-¿Estás mejor?-la rubia asintió-está bien... me quedaré aquí esta noche, cuando te duermas volveré a mi habitación.

-Pero...

-No me importa-la interrumpió sabiendo lo que quería decir-es muy tarde y te quedan pocas horas para ir al instituto.

Stella no le dijo nada más, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida. Ella había pasado por algo horrible. Sus padres eran personas importantes, tenían dinero, y un día que ella estaba jugando en el jardín, con diez años, unos hombres se la llevaron. Estuvo tres días encerrada en un sótano, acompañada de ratas, lo que la creo un trauma, creyendo que en todo momento se encontraban cerca de ellas. Tenía suerte de que su familia conociera a un policía, porque no descansó hasta encontrar a la pequeña. Tuvo suerte y en una de las llamadas pidiendo rescate pudo localizar donde se encontraba y pudo salvarla.

A pesar de eso, habían pasado siete años y Stella aún seguía traumatizada, nunca quiso pedir ayuda a alguien, pero tampoco le contó a nadie lo que estaba pasando. Su madre había avisado a Lucas que tenía comportamientos extraños durante la noche, se ponía a gritar, a delirar e incluso llegaba a tener fiebre. Hoy fue el día en que pudo decir que todas las noches se acordaba de esos tres días. No se acordaba mucho de las caras de los secuestradores, ni siquiera de sus palabras, solo de una gotera de la que caía agua todo el rato mezclándose con el sonido de las ratas y esos ojos rojos.

A la mañana siguiente Stella se levantó, se duchó y se vistió con el uniforme. Cuando estaba en la cocina vio a Lucas guardando algunas cosas en una bolsa. Se quedó mirando a la joven.

-Toma-le entregó la bolsa-este es tu desayuno.

-Gracias-lo guardó en su mochila y le miró-quería agradecerte que te quedarás por la noche conmigo. Sé que tenía que habéroslo contado... pero no quería ir a ningún tipo de terapia.

-Stella, no hay mejor terapia que tu familia y tus amigos-contestó él mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Lo sé-agachó la cabeza, luego cuando la levantó tenía aquella hermosa sonrisa-será mejor olvidar el pasado.

-Por supuesto-asintió sonriendo él mientras salí-vamos, llegaremos tarde al instituto.

-¡Me apuesto a que no te crees haber dicho eso!-rió la rubia mientras le seguía.

-Lo que no me creo es que vaya para ser profesor-comentó con humor.

-Lucas... me gustaría pedirte un favor-el chico la atendió, cuando vio aquella cara de niña buena, sabía que no iba a acabar bien-¡deja que venga una aiga a dormir esta noche a casa!

-Claro-aceptó él, no entendía porque debía de ponerle esa cara.

-Verás... es que ella es del instituto-Lucas se dio la vuelta y le miró.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?

-No sé... puedes irte de fiesta esta noche-empezó Stella a hacerle planes-pedir un turno de noche...

-¿Cómo me voy a ir de...?

-¡Escóndete!-empujó al chico a los arbustos que quedó petrificado.

Corriendo apareció Brandon, Stella tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se olvidó que le besó en la mejilla.

-Hola-sonrió él mirando a la rubia-pensé en ir a buscarte.

-Gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa-vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Stella miró a los arbustos y vio a su amigo, hizo un gesto para que la perdonara. Ella y Brandon caminaban en silencio hasta el instituto, quería mirarle pero sentía que si lo hacía iba a ruborizarse.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, aquí os dejo algo del pasado de Stella, para que sepáis como fue. No pude subir antes por algunos problemas, pero no pensaba abandonar! Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Leila white Moon**


	6. Capítulo VI

**El capítulo 6! Ya sé que tarde en subirlo, pero no he tenido tiempo, entre exámenes y exámenes no pude! Espero que os guste el capítulo y puedan perdonarme :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Brandon y Stella caminaban tranquilamente hacia el instituto. Los dos miraban al frente sin saber muy bien que decir. El suspiro de la rubia rompió el tenso silencio, provocando que él la mirara.

-¿Aburrida?-Stella miró a Brandon que estaba sonriendo.

-No...-se sonrojó un poco y volvió a mirar al frente-sólo estoy un poco dormida, nada más.

-Ya que estamos caminando juntos podríamos conocernos... para evitar que te duermas-ella sonrió después de las palabras de Brandon.

-Es una buena idea-contestó mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Te mudaste hace poco?-preguntó él sabiendo que ella era nueva.

-No hace ni un mes-respondió la rubia-tuve suerte de cambiarme a comienzo de las clases... a mi madre le hubiera dado algo.-

-¿Por qué os mudasteis entonces?-volvió a preguntar curioso.

-Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar-suspiró ella algo incómoda con aquel tema.

-Ya lo veo-comentó Brandon al notar que esa conversación incomodaba a la rubia.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó la chica intrigada-¿llevas mucho en Gardenia?

-Desde que tengo memoria-dijo con humor y ella soltó una carcajada-me crié en Gardenia y crecí en ella. Siempre estaba al lado de Sky, y eso hacía más divertidos los momentos.

-Entiendo-mencionó cuando él acabó de hablar-Sky es tu mejor amigo ¿verdad?

-Como un hermano-afirmó él.

-¿Y él está con Diaspro?-preguntó recordando a Bloom.

-Me gustaría tener que decirte que no... pero te mentiría-dijo él un poco molesto-ella era como Quimera... antes eran buenas chicas, y a Sky le gustaba Diaspro, pero cuando empezamos a ir al instituto todo cambió. Ellas dos se volvieron insoportables y él no sabía muy bien como dejarla, pero al final sentía como un vacío. Vuelven y lo dejan cada dos por tres. Es algo extraño de explicar.

-No... lo entiendo muy bien-sonrió ella falsamente.

-¿Lo entiendes?

-Donde yo vivía antes... estaba con un chico llamado Adam-le contó ella con un tono nostálgico-era muy guapo y muy bueno, lo que no sabía era que solía aprovecharse. Yo estaba enamorada de él, se enteró y me pidió unas citas. Todo iba muy bien, él me pidió salir pero me dijo que no quería que nadie lo supiera... como una romance en secreto.

-Que extraño-dijo él en un tono pensativo.

-¿Extraño?-preguntó dudosa.

-Si yo estuviera con una chica como tú lo último que haría sería ocultarlo-Stella se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Brandon que estaba sonriendo.

-Tenía un motivo-volvió al tema principal-él estaba con una chica, la más guapa y la más popular.

-¿Y esa no eras tú?-ella rió buscando excusa para no ruborizarse.

-No... ella era Alicia-contestó Stella-luego me dijo que me tranquilizara... que la dejaría cuanto antes.

-Nunca la dejó-Stella asintió-lo siento, debía haber sido horrible.

-Por suerte siempre tuve un ángel de la guarda-sonrió la rubia.

-¿Así?-preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Es un secreto, no pienso hablar-rió ella y miró a Brandon-¿y tú? ¿Nunca tuviste una novia especial?

-Mis relaciones no fueron muy largas-respondió él con confianza-la mayoría de las chicas con las que estuve siempre estaban pendiente de lo que hacía y con quien me juntaba. No podía soportar eso.

-Bueno, ya sabemos algo de los dos-comentó ella-es algo bueno.

-Cierto-Brandon miró al frente con una sonrisa, que se le borró enseguida-parece que no empezamos bien la mañana.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Stella miró al frente y vio una pandilla de chicos, uno resaltaba más por su altura y su cuerpo musculoso-¿quién son?

-Son problemas-contestó él que miró fijamente a la chica-tú no los mires, ignóralos.

-Está bien-Stella quería preguntar el por qué, pero sabía que no le iba a responder hasta más tarde así que decidió callar y esperar.

Los dos iban pasando en silencio, el grupo, que eran cinco chicos se quedaron mirándoles. Stella miró aquel que resaltaba más, tenía los ojos negros y una mirada fría. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color azabache. La rubia sintió un escalofrío al mirarle, estaba sintiéndose incómoda.

-Brandon-uno de los chicos lo paró, Stella vio como se estaban mirando-hacía tiempo que no te veíamos.

-Será porque hace tiempo que faltáis a las clases-contestó indiferente-ahora apártate de mi camino.

-¿Has oído como nos habla este tonto, Héctor?-preguntó el chico que paró a Brandon al que tenía la mirada fría.

-Déjale ir, idiota-el chico lo miró sorprendido, pero se echó a un lado. Cuando iba a cruzar Stella se puso frente a ella cortándola el camino-¿y tú quien eres, rubia?

-¡Apártate!-le agarró del brazo Brandon-Héctor, déjala.

-Tú cierra la boca-lo miró desafiante-te recuerdo que te hemos dejado pasar, no nos has dicho nada de tu amigita.

-No tengo intención de repetirte las cosas dos veces-Brandon pidió con la mirada a Stella que se pusiera a su lado, que lo hizo rápidamente-si no te importa, hay personas que tienen que ir a clase.

-Si te cansas de él me tienes aquí, rubia-dijo ignorando el comentario de Brandon.

Stella caminó al lado de Brandon un poco aturdida, cuando tuvo enfrente a aquél chico la asustó un poco.

-Brandon...-intentó decir Stella pero Brandon la interrumpió.

-No quiero que preguntes-dijo rápidamente él-no son buena gente, es lo único que te puedo decir.

La rubia lo miró sin decir nada, siguieron caminando durante unos pocos minutos hasta llegar al instituto. Brandon se despidió en la entrada para irse con su grupo. De repente una mano se posó en el hombro de Stella y se asustó, pero al girarse reconoció a Bloom y a Tecna, parecía que se habían hecho amigas.

-¿Estás bien, Stella?-preguntó preocupada Bloom-estás muy pálida.

-Me encuentro bien-contestó con una sonrisa-sólo que anoche dormí poco.

-¿Qué tienes a primera hora?-preguntó Tecna-como te toque de nuevo con Griselda te echará.

-Por suerte hoy no me toca con esa bruja-suspiró la rubia aliviada-ahora me toca con Palladium.

-Yo debo ir con Wizgiz-respondió Tecna que se despidió con la mano-ya ha vuelto a dar clases y será mejor que no llegue tarde. Nos vemos luego chicas.

-Adiós-se despidió Bloom y Stella lo hizo con la mano. Cuando se fue la pelirroja miró a su amiga-¿voy a poder quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Si no puedo no importa... me voy con Flora y...

-Tranquila-la interrumpió Stella con una amplia sonrisa-puedes quedarte, vamos a estar solas.

-Está bien-las dos chicas se pusieron a caminar y siguieron hablando.

Después de tener un par de clases llegó la hora del descanso. Antes de irse con sus amigas, Stella decidió ir a buscar a su amigo para decirle lo de Bloom. Supuso que estaría en el gimnasio, y allí lo encontró, guardando las pelotas de baloncesto.

-¡Lucas!-el nombre del chico sonó por todo el gimnasio, se quedó mirando a Stella con una ceja levantada.

-Da gracias a que no ha habido nadie para oírte-se cruzó de brazos y miró a la joven-¿dónde te has metido en todo el día? No te he visto desde que... oh ya lo recuerdo... ¡Desde que me empujaste!

-Era para que no te vieran conmigo-dijo con una voz inocente y con cara de niña buena.

-Deja de hacer eso-Lucas siguió guardando los balones-¿qué quieres?

-Mi amiga Bloom va a venir a dormir a casa...

-Tranquila, no hay problemas-sonrió él-has tenido suerte, me han llamado de la comisaría. Quieren que me encargue de unos papeles y puede llevarme tiempo. No tendré una cama pero si una silla y monedas para cafés.

-¿Vas a estar trabajando hasta tarde?-preguntó preocupada Stella-¿no te lo estarás inventando?

-Claro que no me lo inventó-respondió él mirando a la rubia-es cierto que me mandaron hacer eso hace un par de días, y como quieres que te deje la casa sola pues aprovecho para hacerlo. Además, en algunos documentos vienen cosas de este caso.

-También quería hablarte de eso-Lucas la prestó toda su atención-cuando venía al instituto nos encontramos con unos chicos que tenían unas pintas horribles, Brandon dijo que no asistían a clases... ¿pueden ser de los malos?

-Pueden tratarse de una tapadera, pero seguro que pueden tener algo que ver-mencionó él aún dudando-mañana por la tarde traeré un archivo de la comisaría, si alguno de ese grupo ha sido detenido seguro que estarán sus datos.

-Esta bien-sonrió ella-será mejor que vuelva con mis amigas.

-No te pelees con nadie ¿eh?-Stella no le hizo caso y se fue.

Cuando al final acabaron las clases, Stella y Bloom se fueron caminando hasta la casa de la rubia. Por el camino, la pelirroja le contaba a su amiga un poco sobre sus amigas, desde cuando las conocía y los buenos momentos que vivían juntos. A mitad de camino Stella reconoció a Layla, iba agarrada de la mano por un chico que también se le hacía familiar. Era Nabu, amigo de Timmy.

-¡Layla!-la llamó Stella y la morena se dio la vuelta.

-¡Hola, Stella!-esperó hasta que las dos amigas llegaron-¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Vamos a mi casa-señaló a su amiga-es Bloom.

-La he visto alguna vez-respondió la pelirroja-pero no habíamos hablado.

-Nosotros vamos con un poco de prisa-dijo Layla y el chico asintió-espero que no te moleste, Stella.

-Para nada-contestó ella.

Se despidieron y se fueron. Stella le dijo a Bloom de que la conocía a Layla, le hizo gracia que ella quería enfrentarse a Diaspro y Quimera. Ya se imaginaba la escena.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia Stella la mostró en la habitación que dormiría Bloom, luego se fueron al dormitorio de la rubia para hablar un poco. Se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a conversar.

-Me gusta tu casa, Stella-empezó Bloom mientras tocaba el colchón-y tu cama es muy cómoda.

-Mi madre siempre busca el colchón perfecto para que pueda dormir bien y sin problemas-contestó la rubia.

-¿Tienes problemas al dormir?-preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Un poco-dijo rápidamente Stella para terminar con esa conversación-¿de verdad tus padres son amigos de los de Diaspro?

-Horrible ¿verdad?-Stella asintió-siempre han intentado que me lleve bien con ella pero... ¡es insoportable! Escuchar su voz es como oír cantar a un loro.

-Me pregunto cómo será oírla cantar-las dos chicas empezaron a reírse.

-Seguro que no cae agua... llueven rocas para que cierre la boca-dijo Bloom mientras reía.

-¿Por qué te cae mal?-preguntó Stella.

-Porque siempre se creyó superior-resopló la pelirroja-piensa que tiene de todo, que es la mejor y que no hay nada ni nadie que la supere. Y no es que lo intenté aparentar, directamente te lo dice.

-¿No será que es porque es la novia de Sky?-Bloom agachó la cabeza y Stella se mordió el labio-no debí decir eso... perdón.

-No, no debes disculparte-Bloom se tumbó en la cama mientras su mirada se clavaba en las ventanas cerradas-ya no recuerdo cuanto hace de que me quedé totalmente loca por él. Para mí antes era un chico guapo más, pero cuando hablé con él... no sé porque estuvimos hablando, casi ni recuerdo de qué. Lo único que puedo recordar es que me hizo sentir cosas que nadie jamás podría decirme.

-Enamorada-sonrió la rubia y Bloom la imitó-¿nunca más volviste a verlo como un amigo?

-Lo he intentado millones de veces-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido-¡pero a los pocos segundos me sonríe y me siento como una niña tonta!

-Puede que si te sonríe es por algo-Bloom la miró con tristeza.

-Si fuera así a lo mejor ya habría dejado a Diaspro para siempre... ¡pero no lo hace!-las lágrimas empezaron a salir por los grandes ojos azules de Bloom.

-Bloom...-Stella la abrazó con fuerza y ella lloró en su hombro. Era increíble que se conocían de pocos días y era como si fueran las mejores amigas.

-Gracias, Stella-Bloom se separó con una sonrisa-menos mal que estás aquí. Cuando me derrumbo siempre suelo estar sola.

-Yo no pienso dejarte sola en ningún momento, siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado-las palabras de la rubia hicieron que la sonrisa de Bloom fuera más radiante.

-Lo mismo te digo-Bloom parecía que ya estaba más tranquila-y pensar que él único hombre de mi vida era Héctor... que confundida estaba.

-¿Héctor?-Stella recordó ese nombre y se le vino a la mente el muchacho que la cerró el paso-¿te refieres a un chico que parecía muy frío?

-Sí-contestó la pelirroja-estuvimos juntos un año, pero se largó con Darcy... para mí mejor, nunca fue un ejemplo a seguir.

-Era mala persona ¿verdad?-Bloom asintió.

-Ni siquiera sufrí cuando terminamos-Bloom parecía fría cuando decía sus palabras-se metió en un mundo peligroso.

-Entonces...-la pelirroja miró a Stella-escucha, Bloom. Te voy a contar algo pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

-Puedes contar conmigo-sonrió ella.

-Por eso te lo voy a contar-contestó Stella con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Gracias por leer y haber dejado reviews!**

**Leila white Moon**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo 7**

En la habitación de Stella, ella y Bloom estaban sentadas en la cama donde se pusieron a hablar. La rubia empezó a contarle algunas cosas con confianza, la pelirroja sólo escuchaba con atención.

Después de una larga conversación los ojos azules de Bloom estaban abiertos como platos, sorprendida por todo lo que le dijo la rubia.

-Entonces...-la miró fijamente a Stella mientras recordaba todo lo que la había dicho-el profesor que sustituye a Codatorta, el profesor Saith en verdad es un policía que se llama Lucas... amigo tuyo y... vive contigo... ¿lo entendí bien?

-Sí, pero no vive conmigo-contestó Stella-sólo que mi madre no está en casa y le mandó a él así que se ha quedado a... cuidarme.

-No veo que te agrade-mencionó Bloom mientras apartaba un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja-¿no te cae bien?

-Es mi mejor amigo-sonrió la rubia pero luego apartó la mirada-pero yo no necesito un canguro. Dentro de un año tendré los dieciocho, no tengo porque estar bajo la custodia de nadie.

-Te comprendo-rió un poco Bloom-mi padre es muy protector conmigo. No deja que ningún chico se acerque a mí.

-Si vieras lo celoso que se puso cuando nombré a Brandon-empezó a reírse la rubia pero luego se tapó la boca.

-Entonces si que te gusta Brandon-sonrió la pelirroja y Stella bufó-no es justo que yo te hable de Sky y tú no me nombres a Brandon.

-Porque no le conozco de nada-cambió de rumbo la mirada-bueno... sólo hemos hablado un poco. Es un chico muy interesante, pero realmente no sé lo que siento por él.

-Aquí suenan campanas de boda-empezó a reírse Bloom.

-Tonterías-sonrió la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Está bien-imitó Bloom a Stella levantándose de la cama-no seguiré con mi juego. ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué hora es?-le preguntó la rubia, entonces Bloom sacó su móvil.

-Son las seis-contestó ella.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas para ver una película?-sugirió Stella.

-¡Genial!-contestó animada la pelirroja-¿tienes películas de terror?

-¿Terror?-preguntó Stella mientras salía de su habitación acompañada de Bloom-no me gusta pasar miedo ¿sabes?

-Tienes razón-reía la pelirroja mientras salían de la casa-es mejor verla acompañada de un chico.

-Porque tienes quien te abrace-dijo Stella riendo.

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar por las calles de Gardenia hasta alguna tienda para comprar algo de comer. Por el camino siguieron hablando y en un momento Bloom cambió de conversación.

-Oye, Stella-la rubia la miró atenta-¿por qué me has contado lo del profesor? Se supone que esa información no puede ser dada.

-Claro que no se puede-contestó Stella sonriendo-pero yo sé que tú no tienes nada que ver en el caso de Lucas. Además, te lo he contado porque se que tú también puedes ayudarnos.

-¿Ayudaros? ¿En qué?-se sorprendió la pelirroja-yo lo único que sé de casos policiales son los de las películas, y son mucho más exagerados que en la vida real.

-Eso es porque no conoces a este policía-empezó a reírse la rubia-tiene muy mal genio, aunque parezca dulce... No sabes la vergüenza que me da presentarlo a un chico.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bloom curiosa.

-Pues...-Stella se sonrojó-siempre que llevaba un chico a casa y estaba él le empezaba a cachear, le enseñaba la placa y para menos le enseñaba la pistola mientras le daba el horario de vuelta a casa.

-¡Tenía que haberlo visto!-empezó a reírse la pelirroja sin parar.

-A mí no me hace mucha gracia-la miró seria, pero aún así Bloom seguía riendo.

-Está bien... está bien-se tranquilizó-retomemos la conversación, ¿cómo os ayudo?

-Verás, tú dices que tu ex, Héctor-recordó la rubia-estaba metido en muchos problemas.

-¿Crees que él se encarga de pasar pastillas por el instituto?-interrogó Bloom.

-¿No es posible?

-Imposible es que no tenga una ficha policial-contestó la pelirroja-yo nunca vi nada que tuviera que ver con eso, pero tampoco me extrañaría.

-¡Entonces sólo hay que acercarse a él y descubrir!-dijo animada la rubia.

-Como se nota que eres nueva-Stella la miró interesada-Héctor está con Darcy, y ella es amiga de Diaspro y Quimera... odiosas las dos, pero con ella son tres.

-A lo mejor nosotras no podemos-miró a la pelirroja-pero nadie le negará hablar a un profesor, y medos de gimnasia.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una tienda donde compraron, sobre todo, dulces. Salieron de allí conversando tranquilamente, Stella le contó a Bloom alguna de sus experiencias cuando un chico no acataba el horario de Lucas. La pelirroja por su parte le contó lo que hacía su padre.

-¿Enserio le mojó con la manguera?-rió Stella.

-Yo no quería pasar por la estación de bomberos... sabía que me encontraría con mi padre-dijo avergonzada-¡y solo se ocurrió empapar al chico de agua!

-¡Tenía que haberlo visto!-repitió la misma frase que Bloom entre risas.

-Ja, ja-dijo mirando como se reía la rubia.

-Tranquila-Stella se calmó-¿sabes? La primera cita que yo tuve para ir a un cine a mi padre se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó intrigada.

-Mandar a Lucas y dos policías más a una misión secreta y peligrosa-rió la rubia-¿sabes cual era la misión?

-Creo que no me lo imagino-empezó a reír la pelirroja al imaginárselo.

-¡Qué no besaran a su niña!-Bloom comenzó a reírse.

-¡Quiero escucharla!-dijo Bloom y Stella se preparó para narrar.

Flash Back.

_En el parque central de la ciudad, junto a una fuente esperaba una chica rubia de 16 años. Iba con un vestido corto de color azul con un cinturón marrón y uno tacones de igual color. Llevaba un bolso blanco y tenía una cinta en el pelo blanca. Estaba esperando a la llegada de su acompañante._

_-¡Stella!-la chica miró al joven que se acercaba._

_-¡Jake!-dijo al ver al joven._

_El chico que iba corriendo hacia Stella era de 17 años, de pelo corto castaño y ojos verdes. Vestía con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones azules. _

_-Siento si te hice esperar mucho-se disculpó el chico-tenía que llevar a mi hermano pequeño a casa de un amigo._

_-No te preocupes-sonrió la chica-yo he llegado hace cinco minutos._

_-Esta bien-devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia-entonces vayamos al cine._

_-Vamos-Stella se agarró al brazo derecho de Jake-¿no te importa?_

_-¿Bromeas?-preguntó ilusionado-¡me encanta!_

_-Que bueno eres, Jake-sonrió la rubia-¿qué película vamos a ver?_

_-Bueno-decía mientras caminaba con ella hasta el cine-tú eres la invitada, puedes elegir._

_-¿Qué dices?-frunció el ceño-¡tú eres el que me va a invitar! Es justo que elijas._

_-Por supuesto que no-negó él-oye si quieres ir a ver una romántica... bueno..._

_-¿Romántica?-alzó una ceja-¿pretendes dormirte en nuestra primera cita? ¡Mejor vamos a ver una de acción que han estrenado nueva!_

_-¿Te refieres a la de super héroes?-preguntó dudoso._

_-¿A caso no te gusta?-el chico asintió-¡entonces vamos!_

_-Que chica tan particular-dijo sorprendido mientras era arrastrado._

_Stella se fue al baño a maquillarse mientras Jake sacaba las entradas para el cine._

_-¿Asientos?-preguntó la taquillera._

_-Que esté en las últimas filas-contestó mientras sacaba el dinero._

_-¿Derecha, centro o izquierda?-volvió a preguntar._

_-Derecha-sonrió él y pagó tan pronto como le dieron las entradas._

_Iba a ir hasta el baño donde quedó con la rubia cuando de pronto se giró y vio a tres hombres detrás de él, se quedó sorprendido al ver que iban con turbantes y largas barbas negras, además de llevar gafas de sol. Se dio la vuelta y decidió no hacerles caso._

_Cuando llegó al baño vio a Stella esperando tranquilamente mientras leía algunos carteles._

_-Ya tengo las entradas-dijo dándole la suya a la rubia._

_-Genial-la chica miró las entradas-pero si son los primeros asientos de las últimas filas... ¿no lo vamos a ver desde el centro?_

_-Verás... es que no quedaban más entradas, o en la derecha o en la izquierda-Stella levantó una ceja._

_-Pensé que cuando quedaban pocas entradas solían darte de las primeras filas._

_-Eh... la gente que esta muy ciega y se ponen delante, ocupando todo-mencionó con indignación._

_-No ven de lejos una pantalla tan grande-siguió dudando la rubia._

_-Los mayores-siguió justificando, Stella iba a decir otra cosa pero entonces él la interrumpió-¿palomitas?_

_-Vale, pero invito yo ahora-sonrió la rubia mientras iban a comprarlas._

_-Te sale más barato la entrada-rió él y Stella volvió a agarrarle del brazo._

_Después de comprar las palomitas y la bebida fueron a la sala del cine, se sentaron en las filas que le tocaron y vieron que detrás de ellos se sentaron aquellos tres hombres del principio. _

_Empezó la película y empezaron a comer las palomitas. Cuando llevaba ya un rato Jake pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello de Stella, que sonrió. En ese momento un hombre de los de atrás le dio un golpe en la silla de Jake, que se giró y lo miró mal. Decidió no darle importancia y seguir abrazando a la rubia. Se escucharon como hablaban entre los tres atrás y el hombre que estaba en medio le dio un golpe en el brazo que rodeaba a Stella. Se dio la vuelta y esta vez no se calló._

_-¿Qué haces tú?-preguntó enfadado Jake._

_-Tú mal-dijo con un acento árabe-ella joven, ella niña. No tocar._

_-¿Perdón?-preguntó alucinado._

_-Tú muy listo, mandar a niña atrás para tocar-le señaló con el dedo._

_-Jake-miró Stella al chico, estaba asustada._

_-Métase en sus cosas-Jake se dio la vuelta y volvió a abrazar a Stella._

_Nuevamente hablaron entre ellos, el hombre que estaba detrás de la rubia, viendo la cercanía de los dos jóvenes, se incorporó y empezó a quitarle las palomitas que estaba entre los dos._

_-Oye-dijo molesta la rubia_

_-Yo tengo hambre-dijo el hombre-no he comido, y me estaban llamando las palomitas._

_-¿Pero que dice?-preguntó cabreado Jake-quite las manos de las palomitas y dejen de molestar._

_El hombre se volvió a sentar detrás de la rubia. Como antes los hombres empezaron a hablar por lo bajo. El que estaba en medio vio que Jake se acercaba mucho a la rubia, veía que se estaba preparando para besarla. Entonces se levantó y se pasó al asiento de delante poniéndose entre los dos._

_-¿Qué hace?-preguntó más enfadado Jake._

_-Atrás se ve mal, mejor aquí-dijo él con el acento árabe-se ve mejor, mucho mejor._

_-No moleste estaba apunto de..._

_-Tú vas al infierno por pervertido-le señaló con el dedo-he visto como ibas a meter la mano bajo el vestido._

_-¡Jake!-gritó Stella levantándose y todo el mundo la mandó callar-cuando quieras hablar mejor búscame fuera ¡no soporto más!_

_La rubia salió del cine dejando al chico solo con aquellos hombres. Jake se levantó para ir a buscarla pero el hombre que le tenía al lado le agarró por la muñeca y le hizo que le mirara. Se quitó el turbante, la barba y las gafas, dejando ver a Lucas, que estaba apuntando al chico con la pistola._

_-Mira, Jake-le llamó con su tono de voz, aunque frío-si me entero de que tu mano va a alguna parte de Stella que no debe, o que la haces algo que la incomode, tendrás un serio problema._

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó asustado._

_-Una persona que no querrás tener de enemigo-Lucas bajó su arma y apuntó en cierto lugar especial para Jake, que se asustó más-así que ya sabes, trágate la lengua y ponte un candado en la cremallera del pantalón, porque si no, iré a tu casa y me encargaré personalmente de que no puedas tener hijos en un futuro._

_Lucas sonrió fríamente y se levantó, tras él se fueron sus dos compañeros que se quitaron los accesorios, al salir se toparon con Stella que al verle fue a por Lucas a pedir una explicación._

Fin_ Flash Back._

_-_¡No me lo creo!-dijo Bloom entre risas.

-Créelo-reía también la rubia-¡tenías que verlos con gafas de sol en el cine!

-Oye-intentó calmarse Bloom aunque le costaba-¿cómo te enteraste de que Lucas le dijo eso?

-Cuando me abalancé a por él para pedirle una explicación lo contó como si nada-reía la chica.

-Creo que mi padre no se supera-se quitó una lágrima de los ojos-me duele la tripa de tanto reír.

-Cuando volví a ver a Jake me dijo que yo merecía algo mejor-suspiró Stella-entonces estaba cabreada, pero ahora que lo recuerdo si era algo cómico. Lo que más me llamó la atención era que Lucas puso el acento árabe mientras que los otros no disimularon su tono.

-¡Stella!-llamó la pelirroja la atención de su amiga-mira.

-¿El qué?-Stella miró donde Bloom señalaba y vio a Sky junto con Brandon.

El rubio estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras que se veía a su amigo animándole. Stella miró a Bloom que estaba preocupada.

-Vamos a ver que le pasó, Bloom-Stella agarró la mano de su amiga.

-Sí-asintió sonriendo y ambas fueron junto con los dos chicos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Siento el retraso, he tardado mucho, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, espero que al menos este capítulo os haya entretenido!**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos!**

**Leila white Moon**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo 8.**

Estaba oscureciendo cuando en un parque, sentados en un banco, se encontraban dos chicos hablando, uno de ellos estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras que el otro tenía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Sky-dijo el moreno-¿de verdad crees que es para estar así?

-No tengo ni idea, Brandon-contestó el rubio-pensé que sería peor, pero lo único que siento es que todo se ha vuelto extraño.

-Ya era hora de que sucediera, amigo-mencionó Brandon mientras apartaba su mano del hombro de Sky-lo de Diaspro ha sido...

-Una farsa-suspiró Sky-yo no la dejaba porque pensé que me importaba y que ella estaba enamorada de mí y sufriría... en cambio sólo estaba obsesionada.

-Eso te lo hemos dicho todos-suspiró Brandon mientras se levantaba del banco-por lo menos has logrado ya alejarte de ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón-miró al moreno que estaba sonriendo-¿qué te hace gracia?

-Estaba pensando... como ya no estás con esa loca que...-antes de seguir Sky lo interrumpió.

-Olvídalo de tu cabeza, Brandon-se levantó del banco mirándole molesto-no voy a salir con Bloom.

-¿Por qué?-se cruzó de brazos-pensé que te gustaba.

-Yo no te dije nada y menos hice algo para que lo pensaras. Así que...-

-¡Sky!-los chicos miraron de donde procedía la voz, era Bloom acompañada de Stella, las dos se acercaban caminando a los chicos.

-Ahora podrás hablar con ella-sonrió Brandon mirando a la rubia.

-¿Piensas dejarme solo con ella?-preguntó Sky y vio donde miraba-esa es la chica de la que me hablaste ¿no?

-Y pienso dejarte con Bloom mientras yo me voy con ella.

Cuando las chicas llegaron se saludaron y Bloom miró a Sky, tenía una mirada extraña, no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento y eso la preocupó.

-Os vimos desde lejos y decidimos saludaros-dijo Bloom mirando al rubio-también vimos que parecías estar mal.

-No ha sido nada, gracias por preocuparte-sonrió Sky mirando a la chica.

-¿Eres tonto?-preguntó Brandon fingiendo molestia-¡lo acabas de dejar con Diaspro!

-Eh...-Sky le miró sin entender nada.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Bloom aguantándose la alegría-lo siento mucho, Sky.

-Tranquila yo...

-Sí, sí, Bloom-siguió Brandon con un tono preocupado-Sky lo está pasando mal y yo no sé como animarlo... ¿por qué no le consuelas tú? A las mujeres se os da mejor.

-Pero...-intentó decir Sky.

-A mi no me importa-mencionó la pelirroja-pero Stella y yo...

-No te preocupes-volvió a interrumpir el moreno-Stella y yo iremos a andar un rato mientras tu consuelas ha este pobre chico. Claro, si a ella no le importa.

-¿A mí?-se fijo Stella de que el chico la miraba-claro que no.

-Entonces todo bien-agarró de la muñeca de la chica con suavidad-¿vamos?

-Sí-asintió sonriendo.

Stella y Brandon se fueron a andar dejando solos a Bloom y Sky. Ella estaba un poco incómoda, no sabía que decirle, y él estaba igual. Finalmente la pelirroja decidió hablar con él.

-Así que... ¿lo habéis dejado?

-Sí-contestó el rubio volviendo a sentarse-se acabó todo entre Diaspro y yo.

-No sé si debería preguntar el por qué... no quiero que pienses que soy una cotilla y que...

-Ha insultado a mi prima-contestó Sky dejando a Bloom sorprendida-además de pegarla.

-¿Bromeas?-se sentó a su lado-¿por qué?

-Diaspro me vio con ella y no sabía que era de mi familia. Cuando la dejé un momento sola fue a atacarla-le contó con un tono de enfado-mi prima me lo contó todo y sé que es cierto, porque ella es demasiado inocente y buena, no tiene porque mentirme.

-A Diaspro la pierden las formas-dijo Bloom mirando al frente.

-Me he dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado obsesionada conmigo, no quiere verme cerca de ninguna chica que no sea ella, de la única que se fía es de Quimera, Icy, Darcy y Stormy... y Quimera ya me ha insinuado en varias ocasiones.

-Entonces debió ser fuerte dejarlo con ella... vuestra relación fue larga-las palabras de Bloom fueron casi como un susurro pero Sky lo oyó perfectamente.

-Bloom-Sky miró a la chica que seguía con la mirada en el horizonte. Veía como la luz de la luna iluminaba su largo cabello rojo golpeado por el aire, sus ojos azules parecían brillantes, su piel blanca brillaba como la luna y sus labios tenían un colo rojo carmín. Se sorprendió porque él jamás la vio tan hermosa.

-¿Decías algo?-se giró para verle a los ojos y notó como la observaba.

-Nunca... nunca antes me di cuenta, Bloom-ella le miró un poco confusa. Vio que estaba observando sus labios y que se aproximaba poco a poco a los ella. El corazón de la pelirroja latía a mil por hora, veía el beso que ella más había deseado tan cerca pero...

-Sky, por favor-se apartó evitando el beso, él se sorprendió porque estaba seguro de que ella estaba interesada por él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin salir de su asombro-pensé que yo...

-Me gustas y mucho-lo confesó ella y le volvió a mirar a los ojos-pero lo acabas de dejar con Diaspro... no puedes estar besando a otra, porque a mí no me gustaría que me hicieran esto.

-Pero...

-Lo siento-interrumpió ella mientras se levantaba-pero yo no soy el segundo plato.

Bloom se fue del lado de Sky sin mirarle ni despedirse, fue a buscar a Stella que estaba con Brandon.

Apartados de ellos, en otro lugar de aquel parque se encontraban Stella y Brandon. La rubia como si hubiera sentido su infancia renacer de nuevo en ella se montó en un columpio, Brandon estaba sentado en el otro sin balancearse mientras hablaban.

-Entonces Bloom se queda en tu casa a dormir-mencionó él mientras veía como la chica se balanceaba.

-Sí-sonrió la rubia-esta noche van los padres de Diaspro con ella a la casa de Bloom y ella no quiere verla, me pidió venirse a la mía a dormir y yo no le dije que no.

-Para conocerla de poco sois buenas amigas.

-La verdad es que sí-contestó sonriendo-hay algo en ella que me da confianza.

-¿Se lo puedes decir a Sky?-preguntó riendo Brandon-no hay manera de que les junte.

-Algún día-la chica le miró-¿eres bueno a la hora de salvar a una chica que va a saltar?

-Depende de que chica-sonrió mientras se levantaba del columpio y se ponía frente a Stella a una distancia que no pudiera darla-adelante, salta.

-¡Pero no me vayas a dejar caer!-él empezó a reírse y ella se soltó, Brandon se acercó a donde veía que iba a caer y cayó en sus brazos, pero acabó empujado en el suelo, él debajo de ella.

-Stella-apartó él pelo que tapaba su cara-¿hay manera de que nos juntemos nosotros?

-Pues...-ella se sonrojó y sin pensarlo se levantó del suelo.

-No pretendía molestarte-se levantó también del suelo y la tomó del rostro haciendo que le mirase-es sólo que tú me gustas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso si me conoces de poco?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué más da de cuando te conozca? Lo importante es que nos encontramos-se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo-y que sé que estás hecha para mí.

-¿Para ti?-sintió que el corazón se le salía-Brandon...

-No digas nada, Stella-la interrumpió y volvió a mirarla-sólo haz lo que pienses, que yo no me quejaré.

Stella lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que hacer, se le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, él en su cintura mientras poco a poco el espacio que los separaba se hacía más pequeño. Ella cerró los ojos y él imitó el gesto mientras sonreía, hasta que finalmente el espacio que los separaba desapareció por los labios de ambos. Al principio era un beso dulce, Stella probaba los labios de Brandon mientras él hacia igual, aferrando su cuerpo al suyo y ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, hundiendo sus dedos en su corto cabello castaño.

Se separaron unos centímetros, Stella no sabía que hacer, pero al poco rato Brandon volvió a rogar por sus labios. Esta vez la besó con necesidad, su boca estaba hambrienta por el sabor de los labios de la rubia. Ella se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del chico mientras él probaba nuevamente sus labios, esta vez duró más que antes, pero la voz de alguien llamando a Stella hicieron separarse.

Brandon miró a la rubia, que se separó de él. Ella estaba ardiendo, la calidez de aquel beso la había dejado marca, miró los ojos de él, la observaba de arriba abajo.

-Será mejor que vaya con Bloom-fue lo único que pudo decir-mañana nos vemos.

-Está bien-asintió él sonriendo-sólo espero que no te vayas a pensar nada que no es, sigo manteniendo lo que dije.

-No dudo de ti, Brandon-sonrió ella y se dio la vuelta para ir a ver a su amiga.

Cuando seguía la voz de su amiga nombrarla la llevó hasta un par de metros de donde estaban ellos. Stella vio a Bloom con la mirada perdida, gritando su nombre con poca fuerza. El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en sus mejillas, o más bien en las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. La rubia salió corriendo para abrazar a la pelirroja que empezó a llorar en el hombro de ella.

-Bloom-la nombró preocupada la pelirroja.

-Ayúdame, Stella-lloró desconsoladamente-no sé lo que hago ni lo que hacer... ¡no sé si he metido la pata!

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?-se apartó para verla a los ojos que estaban inundados por miles de lágrimas.

-Lo único que quiero es una amiga...-se quitó un par de lágrimas-necesito que estés a mi lado, Stella.

-Eso no lo dudes-volvió a abrazarla-yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Bloom...

Sentado en el mismo banco se encontraba Sky, mirando al suelo. Sintió una palmada en su espalda y vio a Brandon sonriendo.

-Menos mal que me inventé lo de que estabas mal por haberlo dejado con lo de Diaspro-dijo Brandon viendo a su amigo-si no me estaría creyendo que de verdad estás arrepentido.

-Brandon ¿por qué dejaste a Bloom conmigo? ¡Ahora he metido la pata con ella!-le agarró de la camisa con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-le apartó molesto-no tengo culpa de nada, soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?

-¡Se ha largado aguantándose las lágrimas!-siguió hablándole enfadado-¡se piensa que la quiero como si fuera la sustituta de Diaspro!

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó curioso Brandon.

-Me decías todo el rato eso de que saliera con ella que la vi sentada, tan tranquila y bella...-suspiró él-me ha negado un beso porque piensa que es el segundo plato.

-Menos mal que yo tengo un menú mejor-Sky le miró con una ceja alzada-lo que a ti te ha negado Bloom a mí me lo ha dado Stella.

-Seguro que le has dicho eso que le dices a todas-resopló Sky e intentó imitar la voz de su amigo-"sé que estás hecha para mí".

-Más o menos-empezó a reír el chico-pero Stella no parece igual que esas chicas... las otras eran demasiado...

-Me parece genial, Brandon-lo interrumpió molesto-pero te recuerdo que el que tiene problemas aquí soy yo... ¡no me importa lo que le digas o hagas a tus ligues!

-Menudo amigo-bufó Brandon-tú también deberías escucharme un poco... te serviría para tomar ejemplo.

-¡He tenido suerte de que no me he llevado una bofetada!-gruñó el rubio-con tus palabras ahora mismo tendría la marca de la mano de Bloom en mi cara.

-Mañana hablas con ella y te disculpas-dijo después de bostezar-la dices que quieres ir poco a poco para que no se sienta incómoda.

-Brandon, a vece me sorprende tu manera de pensar.

-A mí también-rió Brandon y Sky sólo hizo una mueca.

-Pero lo intentaré... por lo menos sé que ella aceptará mis disculpas-miró a Brandon que estaba escribiendo con el móvil-¿dándole las buenas noches a tu nuevo amor?

-No-negó riendo él-le estoy contando a Riven lo que te ha pasado con Bloom.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó intentando quitarle el móvil-¡Dámelo, Brandon!

-Tarde-sonrió mirando a su amigo-ya lo envié.

Mientras los chicos peleaban Stella y Bloom caminaban hasta la casa de la rubia en silencio. Ella quería contarle a la pelirroja aquel beso con Brandon, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para ello...

* * *

**Esta vez subí antes :D! Espero que os guste este capítulo, al final Sky y Diaspro lo dejaron, ¿conseguirá estar con Bloom? ¿Qué pasará con Brandon y Stella? y lo más importante... ¿qué sucederá cuando Lucas se entere? O.O **

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews!**

**Leila white Moon**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo 9.**

La noche en casa de Stella pasó rápida y a la mañana siguiente ya estaban Bloom y ella preparadas para empezar las clases. Las dos iban vestidas con su uniforme, la blusa blanca y la chaqueta roja a conjunto de una falda de mismo color. La pelirroja se hizo dos trenzas mientras que Stella iba con el pelo suelto con una cinta roja en el pelo.

De camino al instituto las dos iban hablando un poco de lo que sucedió el día anterior. Stella sabía que Bloom le había negado un beso a Sky, y la pelirroja sabía que su amiga se había besado con Brandon. A pesar de ello, la rubia casi se había olvidado de aquello porque ahora lo que le importaba era ayudar a Bloom.

-No sé si hice lo correcto, Stella-hablaba Bloom con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-No tienes porque estar así, Bloom-intentó animarla la rubia-él lo acaba de dejar con Diaspro, pero no creo que para él tú seas una segunda opción.

-Cierto... pero aún es pronto para que se bese con otra-levantó la mirada del suelo para mirar a Stella.

-Lo comprendo-dijo Stella con una leve sonrisa-no pienses más en eso, Bloom. Hoy tenemos un día largo.

-Tendré que volver a casa hoy-suspiró la pelirroja y luego sonrió sin dejar de mirar a la rubia-gracias por haberme dejado dormir en tu casa.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida-sonrió la rubia.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al edificio, antes de entrar se encontraron con Musa y Tecna que estaban hablando en la entrada del instituto. Bloom y Stella se acercaron para saludarlas.

-Hola, chicas-dijo Bloom saludando a Musa y Tecna.

-¡Bloom!-sonrió Musa viendo a su amiga y luego vio a la rubia-hola, Stella.

Stella saludó con la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no entráis a clase?-preguntó Bloom viendo que todos entraban menos ellas dos.

-Musa y yo tenemos clase con el nuevo profesor de gimnasia-dijo Tecna y Stella y Bloom en ese momento se miraron-me han dicho que es algo impuntual.

-¿Y que os toca a vosotras?-preguntó Musa mirando a las dos chicas.

-Yo debo ir con Palladium-respondió Bloom.

-A mí me toca con Wizgiz-suspiró Stella.

-Entonces nos vemos luego-se despidieron las chicas.

Stella y Bloom entraron al edificio y se separaron en distintas clases. Cuando llegó a su aula se fue a sentar con Flora que estaba algo inquieta.

-Hola, Flora-la saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Flora no contestó, estaba mirando algunos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa mientras movía los dedos encima de la mesa haciendo ruido con las uñas. Stella alzó una ceja al verla de aquella manera, ella era una chica tan dulce y tan cariñosa que no saludar a una persona con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas era de extrañar.

-Flora-la llamó mientras posaba una mano en su hombro. La chica pareció volver en sí con el roce de la rubia.

-¿Eh?-miró a la chica que tenía al lado sentada-Hola, Stella.

-¿Te pasa algo, Flora?-preguntó al notar como la saludo, era como si no tuviera ganas de hablar.

-No me pasa nada-suspiró Flora algo desanimada.

-No sé si creérmelo-dudó la rubia al ver su estado de ánimo.

-Yo... Stella-miró a la rubia, la conocía de poco pero parecía querer ayudarla de verdad-creo que podré confiarte algo...

-Claro-sonrió la rubia mirando a la chica-puedes contarme lo que quieras, no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

-Se trata de Helia-suspiró la morena.

-¿Helia? ¡Ah! El chico que te gusta-recordó Stella y Flora asintió-¿qué pasa con él?

-Mira-Flora le mostró un papel escrito.

Stella leyó lo que ponía en el papel, era un poema precioso, al principio ponía que era para Flora, y al final iba con una dedicatoria citándola para que se vean y firmado por Helia.

-¿Lo escribió él?-preguntó volviéndolo a leer.

-Creo que sí-Flora guardo la hoja cuando Stella se la entregó-pero no es sólo eso... quiere verme y no sé que hacer.

-¿Ir? Creo que es la mejor idea-rió un poco la rubia.

-¿Y si no puedo hablar con él?-preguntó ella angustiada-¿y si luego piensa que soy una aburrida y olvida todo lo que siente, como me dice en el poema?

-Tonterías, Flora-intentó animarla, parecía que todas estaban nerviosas con los chicos-si le gustas a Helia por algo será, seguro que logras hablar con él y que le gustas mucho más que antes.

-Gracias-sonrió Flora un poco más animada.

Después de unos pocos minutos apareció Wizgiz y atendieron a las clases mientras Stella, sentada al lado de la ventana miraba tras ella. Podía ver desde el patio a su amigo Lucas haciendo calentamientos con sus amigas, Musa y Tecna, pero no solo estaban ellas, también Riven, Sky y... Brandon. A la rubia le vino a la mente el beso con él, se había olvidado de aquello. Miró al frente viendo al profesor dando clase y ella levantó la mano.

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó Wizgiz al ver la interrupción de la rubia.

-Profesor, me duele la tripa-dijo ella fingiendo un tono doloroso-¿puedo ir al servicio?

-Pero no tardes-la dio permiso y la rubia salió con la mano en su tripa como si la doliera.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de clase salió corriendo dirección a la clase de gimnasia, no sabía porque lo hacía, suponía que quería ver a Brandon, pero no podría hablar con él. Cuando llegó al patio vio a toda la clase haciendo un círculo y el profesor dando algunas explicaciones. La mente de Stella buscaba alguna excusa para acercarse, finalmente decidió ir a hablar con Lucas.

-Profesor Saith-le llamó con su falso nombre, toda la clase vio a la rubia-¿tiene un momento?

-Stella-miró a la chica y luego a sus alumnos-id haciendo parejas de dos y llevaros un balón.

Tras las órdenes el chico se acercó a Stella y la miró enfadado con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cabreado.

-Lucas, necesito que me dejes estar en tu clase-le pidió ella directamente.

-¿Tú no tienes clase? No me hagas enfadar y vuelve a tu aula-le ordenó molesto.

-Si te digo que tengo algo de información me dejarás ¿verdad?-Lucas la miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía que ella estaba jugando con su mente.

-Primero dámela y luego...

-Un chico puede estar implicado-sonrió interrumpiéndole-el nombre y descripción te lo doy cuando acabe la clase, porque seguro que tiene ficha policial.

-Más te vale que no me mientas-la amenazó con el dedo-ponte a correr, anda.

-No-contestó ella sonriente y él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres quedarte sentada? ¿Bromeas?-preguntaba con molestia.

-Sólo quiero dar tu clase y que me emparejes con Brandon-contestó rápidamente.

-No-respondió ahora él fríamente.

-Entonces no te diré nada de la información y llamaré a mi madre diciendo que te traes chicas a casa-amenazó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Niñata-dijo molesto entre dientes-esta te la guardo-se dio la vuelta cabreado mientras que a la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa.

Lucas se puso en medio del patio y Stella a su lado, levantó un poco la voz para que le oyeran sus alumnos.

-¡Venid aquí!-los alumnos se acercaron para escuchar al profesor-haber, han mandado a Stella aquí porque presta poca atención en su clase, así que aquí tendrá que espabilar-Stella lo miró molesta, era su precio a pagar por el chantaje-así que en esta clase hará lo mismo que nosotros.

Buscó a Brandon que estaba con Sky para jugar. Lucas fingía buscar a alguien hasta que finalmente lo dijo.

-Sky-señaló al rubio-ponte con otro grupo, prefiero que Stella esté con Brandon, él seguro que la enseñará.

-Sí, profesor-se separó Sky para ponerse con Riven y otro chico.

-Ahora a seguir, Stella, ve con Brandon-dijo Lucas algo molesto y antes de que se fuera le susurró algo-pero que te enseñe lo mínimo.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a Brandon que estaba con la misma sonrisa que ella.

-Vaya, será casualidad-dijo Brandon riendo mientras Stella intentó aguantarse la risa.

-Sí... seguro que todo es casualidad-la chica miró a los ojos a Brandon-entonces, profesor... ¿qué debo hacer?

-Estamos practicando pases de fútbol-contestó él mientras se retiraba de sus compañeros acompañado de Stella-¿por qué te han mandado aquí?

-El profesor Wizgiz...

-¿Wizgiz?-interrumpió Brandon con un tono dudoso-él no suele mandar a la gente como un castigo a hacer ejercicio... ni él ni nadie.

-Verás-Stella intentó buscar una excusa hasta que la encontró-me siento al lado de la ventana y como su clase era aburrida me dio por mirar un momento al patio. Wizgiz se dio cuenta y me dijo que si tanto me gustaba esta clase que me venga.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Brandon con humor-yo preferiría estar con él, esta clase es horrible.

-¿Horrible?-alzó una ceja la rubia.

-No sé si me vas a creer, pero me parece que el sustituto me tiene manía-Stella miró a Lucas que los observaba, luego volvió a ver a Brandon-realmente no sé por qué... pero siempre va a por mí y yo no le he dado motivos.

-No lo pienses-intentó fingir una sonrisa la rubia-seguro que tiene un mal día.

-Espero que sólo sea por hoy-rió el chico.

Brandon y Stella estuvieron haciendo los pases con el balón hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Venga, chicos-dijo Lucas cuando sonó-dejad los balones a un lado y marcharos a clase.

Stella iba con Brandon andando, dejaron el balón a un lado y volvieron dentro del edificio.

-Oye, quería hablarte sobre lo de ayer-dijo Brandon mirando a la rubia.

-¿Lo de ayer?-Stella se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí... espero que no se te haya olvidado-sonrió el chico.

-Claro que no-sonrió ella mientras pensaba _si supiera que me olvidé completamente porque estuve intentando animar a Bloom_.

-Yo no quería incomodarte o molestarte-decía mientras Stella se apoyaba contra la pared y él se paraba frente a ella-pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me pareces una chica natural, además de guapa-la rubia se ruborizó-¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita?-preguntó ella mientras se lo imaginaba.

-Sí-contestó directamente-¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, no-negó ella con una amplia sonrisa-me encantará ir contigo, además es viernes, podré estar más tiempo fuera.

-Genial-sonrió él-¿me das tu dirección y paso a buscarte a las...?

-¿Siete?-propuso ella.

-A las siete, perfecto.

-Será mejor que vaya a clase a por mis cosas y te apunte la dirección-mencionaba mientras se apartaba de la pared.

-Me lo das a la hora del descanso ¿vale?-ella asintió.

Se despidieron y Stella fue corriendo al aula, se encontró saliendo de ella a Flora.

-¡Stella!-dijo la morena sorprendida al verla-¿dónde estabas? Wizgiz está que echa humo porque no volviste.

-Tuve un pequeño problema y...

-¿Estás mejor?-interrumpió Flora-porque no se te ve enferma.

-Es un poco largo, Flora-suspiró Stella.

-Será mejor que no tardes en recoger tus cosas e ir a la siguiente clase porque te toca...

-¿Que clase me toca?-Stella intentó recordar y de repente palideció-¡Griselda!

-Suerte-suspiró la morena mientras se iba.

Stella intentó parecer enferma y sin pensarlo entró a la clase donde estaba Wizgiz guardando sus cosas. Al ver a la joven frunció el ceño enfadado.

-Si no fuera por sus cosas no la hubiera vuelto a ver, señorita Stella-dijo molesto el profesor.

-Disculpe...-la rubia tosió de mentira-me encontraba tan mal que tuve que ir a la enfermería.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo solamente después de abandonar la clase.

La rubia guardó las cosas que había sobre su mesa en la mochila y salió del aula. Estaba segura de que ir a la clase de Griselda no servía para nada, porque no la iba a dejar pasar y porque la mandaría nuevamente al despacho de Faragonda. Dio un fuerte suspiró.

-Iré con Lucas y así podré decir que estuve con un profesor durante la clase de esa bruja-se dijo para si misma.

Mientras iba caminando por los vacíos pasillos del instituto, un ruido la frenó. Escuchó un fuerte golpe impactar contra una puerta. Pasó al lado del baño de las chicas y allí lo escuchó. Stella se mordió el labio, no sabía si entrar o no, no quería meterse en líos.

-¿Y si se trata de algo relacionado con el caso de Lucas?-se volvió a preguntar y respiró hondo-Dios, espero que no me abandones ahora.

Stella entró al baño sin pensarlo dos veces y se encontró a Bloom tirada en el suelo y frente a ella estaban Diaspro, Quimera y una chica que no conocía, tenía el pelo largo, de color azul-blanco y recogido y sus ojos eran como azules cristalinos. Quimera se dio la vuelta para ver a quien entró al baño.

-Pero si es esa niñata que quería pelea-dijo al ver a Stella.

-¡La que me llamó patética!-la reconoció Diaspro molesta.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a Bloom?-preguntó mientras corrió a ayudar a la pelirroja.

-Ayer tu amiga estaba con mi novio-dijo Diaspro enfadada y señaló a la chica de al lado-Icy lo vio.

-¿Icy?-Stella miró a la chica. _Es una de esas tres hermanas... Bloom me dijo que eran peligrosas. _Pensó la rubia.

-Tu amiga va a pagar por ello-dio un paso hacia delante Icy-y ahora tú también, ¡por molestar!

-Déjala, Icy-la defendió Bloom levantándose-tus problemas no son con ella.

-Quería ser paciente... ¡pero has logrado que tu amiga entré en esta pelea!-Icy miró a Quimera-no te lo quería decir, pero ahora que esta rubia a entrado y que me suena de vista... te diré que ayer estaba besándose con Brandon.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó colérica Quimera-Icy... ¡DALA UNA PALIZA!

Icy sonrió y miró a las chicas que estaban pegadas contra la pared, Bloom tenía un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla y Stella miraba algo aturdida a la chica que poco a poco se les acercaba. _Diaspro y Quimera no iban a pelear, porque mandaron a su amiga, Icy es sólo una y nosotras dos... ¿pero y si les da a las otras por unirse a su amiga?_ Pensaba Stella mientras miraba como se acercaba. En un momento estaba frente a ella, la rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió ante ella se encontraban Layla y Tecna, que había dado un empujón a Icy.

-¡Malditas mocosas!-gritó Icy levantándose del suelo.

-¿Quieres un poco más?-amenazó Layla.

-¡Ya veréis! No se acaba aquí-las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta, Stella se acercó a Bloom para curar la herida de la mejilla de ella.

Layla y Tecna se acercaron a las dos chicas.

-Por casualidad pasamos por el baño y oímos unos gritos-dijo Tecna mirando a las dos chicas.

-Esas tontas me acorralaron y me metieron aquí-suspiró la pelirroja-a mí no me gustan las peleas así que no entré en su juego, pero ellas no querían dejarlo.

-Diaspro dice que Sky es su novio todavía...

-Piensa que van a volver juntos-interrumpió Bloom a la rubia-pero yo creo que se acabó para siempre.

-No me extraña que quiera dejarlo por fin con esa chica-mencionó la morena-¡son insoportables!

-¿Te duele, Bloom?-preguntó Tecna al ver la herida de la chica.

-Me lo hizo con una uña-se frotó la mejilla e hizo una mueca de dolor-escuece.

-Tranquila-dijo Stella apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja-verás como dentro de poco dejan de molestar...

* * *

**Aquí está el capítulo 9, espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Me gustaría deciros que tenía en mente un nuevo fic de esta pareja, Stella y Brandon (tranquilos que este fic lo termino! xD), será otro Universo Alterno, pero estará clasificado como M. Cuando suba el primer capítulo os informaré por si queréis leerlo :)**

**Gracias por haber leído el capitulo y por vuestros reviews :)**

**Leila white Moon**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo 10.**

Las cuatro chicas salieron del baño, cada una fue a la clase que le tocaba. Stella recordó que tenía con Griselda y viendo que su clase había empezado hace quince minutos decidió lo que tenía planeado desde el principio, ir con Lucas. Estuvo andando hasta llegar al gimnasio que estaba vacío, al fondo había un pequeño departamento que estaba con la luz encendida, la rubia reconoció enseguida a la persona que estaba dentro.

**20 minutos más tarde...**

En el departamento de gimnasia se encontraban Stella y aquella persona que vio desde lejos, Lucas, sentados en el escritorio. Estaban mirando una carpeta, él pasaba las hojas mientras que la rubia sólo bostezaba.

-Deja de hacer eso-se quejó el chico-tenemos que acabar cuanto antes.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-le miró con el ceño fruncido-llevamos como media hora viendo fotos. ¡Estoy harta!

-No grites, y ahora sigue mirando-Lucas pasó la página de la carpeta dejando ver en cada hoja dos fotos-¿alguno de ellos lo conoces?

-No-suspiró molesta-¡tengo hambre!

-No grites-volvió a repetir enfadado y pasó nuevamente la página-¿alguno de aquí?

-No...-le echó una mirada rápida y antes de que pasará Lucas a la página siguiente le frenó-no, no. Es él.

-¿Éste?-miró al chico que señalaba la rubia.

-Sí, se llama Héctor-confirmó Stella mostrando la foto de aquel que por lo que sabía era la ex pareja de Bloom.

-Genial-Lucas sacó su móvil-voy a llamar a la comisaría, tú no hagas nada ¿eh?

-Que desconfiado-bufó ella.

Stella empezó a pasar las páginas de aquella carpeta como si estuviera interesada pero realmente estuvo atenta a la conversación de su amigo.

-¿Susan?-preguntó Lucas mientras Stella lo miraba-oye, creo que tengo algo de información.

-_¿Susan?_-pensó la rubia mientras el chico se acercaba a la carpeta.

-Tengo una foto suya en la carpeta que me dieron, debe de tener ficha-siguió hablando mientras miraba la foto del chico-se llama...-Lucas apartó el móvil y le susurró a la rubia-¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Héctor-contestó ella mientras miraba como volví a hablar por el aparato.

-Héctor-respondió él-no, no me sé el apellido, pero ya te digo que tengo su foto.

Lucas se apartó un poco al ver la mirada de la rubia sobre él.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó al parecer sorprendido-¿esta noche? No sé si podre.

_-¿Dónde va a ir esta noche?_-siguió pensando mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Esta bien, me pasaré este mediodía por la comisaría y esta noche arreglamos las cosas. Adiós Susan-Lucas colgó la llamada y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

Lucas volvió a sentarse al lado de Stella mientras cerraba la carpeta. La rubia no paraba de mirarle de reojo.

-¿No vas a venir esta noche?-Lucas miró a la rubia.

-No, tengo mucho trabajo-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Stella-puedes decirle a tu amiga que se quede esta noche contigo.

-Tal vez no pueda-contestó con un tono algo molesto-¿esa chica es tu novia?

-¿Novia?-levantó una ceja y luego empezó a reírse-Stella yo no tengo pareja, esta chica es mi compañera en esta comisaría y me está echando un mano.

-¿Y no puedes hacer el trabajo cuando vuelva mi madre?-frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes miedo de estar sola?-ella negó con la cabeza-pues parece que sí.

-No tengo miedo de estar sola, Lucas... pero no quiero dormir en una casa tan grande sólo yo...-suspiró ella.

-Seguro que tu amiga podrá-después de dos segundos de silencio sonó el timbre-anda, ve a clase y esta vez intenta no irte ni llegar tarde.

-Esta bien-Stella se levantó y recogiendo sus cosas se fue.

Volvió a caminar por aquellos pasillos llenos de gente, grupos de chicas que estaban contándose cosas, chicos que se hacían bromas y alguna que otras en los rincones habían parejas. Intentaba desconectar de aquello, recordar que tenía que asistir a la clase de Palladium.

Cuando llegó a la clase no era la primera, pero se podía decir que la clase estaba algo vacía. Todavía no había llegado el profesor, ni siquiera había tocado el otro timbre. Se acercó a su asiento al lado del de Timmy y le vio a él con dos chicos más, Sky y Brandon.

-¡Stella!-sonrió Brandon al verla mientras que ella dejaba sus cosas en su mesa-llevaba un rato buscándote.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó ella sin entender y de repente le vino a la cabeza que le había pedido una cita. _¿Cómo se te olvidan esas cosas, Stella?_ Se preguntó a ella misma.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo que ha pasado con Quimera y Diaspro-contestó Sky-siento mucho lo que ha pasado por culpa de esas dos.

-Yo estoy bien-le contestó la rubia-me preocupa más Bloom.

-No la hemos visto-mencionó Brandon-pero Flora nos dijo que había pedido llamar a su casa y que fueran a buscarla sus padres.

-Tendría que ir a verla-se dijo para sí Stella en alto-pero no sé donde vive.

-Nosotros sí-sonrió el rubio-al salir de clase podemos pasar por su casa.

-Es una buena idea-sonrió la rubia cuando de repente notó como la agarraban de la muñeca y la apartaban de ellos.

-Stella-la chica miró a quien la tomó de la muñeca, era Brandon-espero que no te olvidaras de la cita.

-¿La cita?-ella negó con la cabeza-tranquilo, llevo todo el día acordándome de ella-fingió una sonrisa. _Deberías aprender a mentir y a fingir, querida. _Volvió a pensar.

-Entonces, tu dirección...-recordó él.

-Aquí está-sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño papel verde-toma.

-Y dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?-preguntaba mientras guardaba el papel-¿te apetece ir al cine?

-¿Cine?-ella se mordió el labio-realmente no me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Brandon alzando una ceja.

-No, por nada-rió ella un poco-es algo largo. Podemos hacer otra cosa.

-Al menos una cena no te trae buenos recuerdos ¿verdad?-preguntó él divertido.

-No... eso no-se sonrojó un poco.

-Entonces a las siete voy a buscarte-le recordó mientras sonreía-dime hasta que hora vas a poder estar.

-Pues...-ella pensó por un momento-¿toda la noche?

-¿Toda la noche?-se sorprendió él-yo quiero unos padres como los tuyos.

-Seguro que no-bufó ella-estoy sola esta noche.

-Entonces luego vemos el horario mejor y...

-O vemos una película en mi casa-le interrumpió ella-después de la cena.

-¿No se molestarán tus padres si se enteran de que has dejado entrar un chico en tu casa?-preguntó con un tono divertido.

-Tan poco creo que seas muy peligroso ¿no?-preguntó ella en el mismo tono que él.

-Bueno, luego lo hablamos mejor-le guiñó un ojo mientras salía con Sky de la clase.

Stella volvió a su sitio al lado de Timmy, mientras los alumnos entraban y se sentaban y el profesor empezaba su clase.

Las horas habían pasado largas y aburridas, llegó la hora de salir y lo primero que hizo la rubia fue buscar a Sky y Brandon. En la salida se encontró con un montón de gente que estaba viendo algo. Decidió ver de que se trataba y colándose entre la gente acabó topándose con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado-Stella miró a quien la hablaba.

-Layla, eres tú-la chica asintió, a su lado estaban Flora, Musa y Tecna-¿qué pasa aquí?

-Mira al frente-contestó Musa.

Stella miró hacia delante y vio aquel chico llamado Héctor siendo detenido por una mujer policía. Ella era una mujer de unos 25 años, de pelo castaño recogido y ojos verde y piel canela.

-_¿Será esa chica Susan?_-se preguntó recordando que fue Lucas a la única persona que llamó.

Metieron a Héctor en el coche de policías y cuando estaba lejos de la vista de la gente, todos empezaron a irse del lugar.

-Stella-la rubia miró a Flora volviendo de las nubes-por la tarde iremos a casa de Bloom. ¿Te apuntas?

-Iba a ir ahora-Stella se despidió de las chicas y siguió buscando a Sky y Brandon.

Encontró a los dos chicos sentados en un banco, como si estuvieran esperando a la rubia. Se acercó a ellos y los saludó. Los tres empezaron a caminar hasta la casa de Bloom, Sky y Brandon hablando y Stella intentando pensar que iba a ocurrir ahora que tenían a aquel chico detenido.

-Stella-la rubia volvió en si y miró a los chicos que la estaban mirando.

-¿Me habéis llamado?-preguntó ella confusa.

-Tantas veces que casi te borramos el nombre-contestó Sky-la siguiente casa es la de Bloom.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde dijo Sky llamaron a la puerta y les abrió una mujer de pelo corto color castaño y ojos marrones. La mujer sonrió al reconocer a uno de los chicos.

-Sky-sonrió la mujer-que alegría verte por aquí.

-Gracias, señora Vanessa-contestó él con una misma sonrisa-veníamos a ver a Bloom.

-Está en su habitación-comentó ella-se tumbó porque tenía fiebre, pero no creo que esté dormida. Pasad y subid.

Los tres entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bloom. Stella tocó en la puerta y no se oyó nada. La rubia pensó que estaría dormida así que abrió despacio, cuando entró vio a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Bloom!-la rubia fue corriendo a ayudar a su amiga y los chicos la ayudaron, la sentaron en la cama mientras Stella intentaba que la mirase-Bloom, somos nosotros.

-Stella-dijo solamente mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Sí...-la rubia tocó la frente de la pelirroja-estás ardiendo.

-Llamaré a Vanessa-Sky salió de la habitación acompañado de Brandon.

-Bloom-intentó hablar Stella con ella cuando los chicos se habían marchado-¿estás bien?

-Necesito contarte algo, Stella-la rubia le prestó atención-antes de que tú entraras al baño Icy me hizo que me tomara alguna de esas pastillas que busca tu amigo.

-¿Qué?-Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida-¡tienes que ir al hospital, Bloom!

-No... no...-negó con la cabeza-mis padres no me creerían...

-Es peligroso, tienen que verte, y yo estaré a tu lado todo el rato-sonrió Stella para que supiera que tiene su apoyo.

-No quiero fastidiar tu cita con Brandon-Bloom emitió un quejido ahogador.

-Tranquila...-la rubia abrazó a Bloom-no quiero que te pase nada y además seguro que Brandon estará de acuerdo conmigo y estaremos a tu lado... y nunca he tenido una cita en el hospital.

-Gracias-sonrió la pelirroja-¿se lo puedes contar tú a mi madre?

-Sí-en ese momento aparecieron los chicos con Vanessa.

-¡Bloom!-Vanessa abrazó a su hija con fuerza-¿qué te ocurre?

-Mamá-Bloom intentó sonreír-Stella te lo va a contar.

La mujer mayor miró a la rubia que estaba con los ojos apagados.

-Llévela a un hospital-dijo solamente, temía como darle aquella explicación a la madre de Bloom...

* * *

**Aquí os dejo con la continuación de Mi rosa y mi espina. Este capítulo no es de los mejores, pero prometo que el siguiente os gustará ;)**

**En cuanto al otro fic lo público hoy, está como M y se llama "Encadenada a tu piel". Espero que os guste!**

**Leila white Moon.**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capítulo 11.**

Ya eran las ocho, tras la ventana podía ver el cielo oscurecerse, el sol iba ocultándose poco a poco y los últimos rayos se iban con él. Las paredes eran pálidas, y aquel olor ya era costumbre. Stella estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana de una sala cualquiera de aquel hospital. Se encontraba sola, los demás estaban en otro lugar, pero ella fue a relajarse un poco, a tomar un café de máquina mientras esperaba una buena noticia. De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, la rubia miró la pantalla, ponía _Papá. _Dio un largo suspiró y contestó la llamada.

-Papá-dijo ella en un tono bajo.

-Stella, mi niña-se oyó su voz masculina desde el móvil-estaba preocupado, he llamado a Lucas y me dijo que te encontrabas en el hospital acompañando a una amiga.

-Tranquilo-comentó ella mientras clavaba su mirada en la pared blanca-no quería dejarla sola, se encontraba mal y he decidido hacerla compañía.

-Está bien-el hombre tosió y volvió a hablar-entonces hiciste amigos en Gardenia ¿no?

-Sí-Stella usaba un tono frío y hablaba indiferente, como si no le importara la conversación que mantenían.

-Siento si no te he podido llamar antes-se justificó su padre al notar el estado de su hija.

-No te preocupes-siguió de igual manera-ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Stella...

-Adiós-suspiró ella-Radius.

La chica cortó la llamada sin dar tiempo a que su padre se excusara, estaba molesta aunque su angustia por su amiga era más fuerte y ese enfado se convirtió en frialdad. Ahora sus padres no estaban a su lado, ella se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido Bloom, si no ella la que estuviera en una sala del hospital, ¿quién estaría a su lado? ¿Sólo Lucas? Seguro que la pelirroja la hubiera acompañado, pero ella querría a sus padres, al menos Bloom estaba con el apoyo de sus padres.

Stella se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en una de las sillas que había, estaba fría, al igual que aquel vaso de plástico, que sostenía en una mano, que contenía el café que pagó hacía ya media hora. En un momento sintió su mejilla humedecerse, llevó su mano a su rostro, de sus ojos salían inocentes lágrimas.

-Stella-al escuchar su nombre se quitó las lágrimas y se levantó para ver quien la llamaba.

-Brandon-miró al chico que estaba enfrente suya-¿qué tal va?

-Nos han llamado, podemos entrar a verla-sonrió el moreno-hace ya quince minutos nos lo dijeron y vine a buscarte, pero no te encontré.

-Lo siento, quería estar sola-dijo poniéndose a su lado-entonces todo fue bien ¿no?

-Sí-asintió él.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala en la que se encontraba la pelirroja. Entraron a la habitación que era como el resto del hospital, donde en una cama se encontraba Bloom y enfrente de ella Sky.

-Bloom-sonrió Stella y se acercó a abrazar a la pelirroja-¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien-contestó con una sonrisa-gracias por todo, Stella.

-¿Y tus padres?-preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Les pedí que me dejaran con vosotros y fueran a tomar algo-respondió ella mirando a sus tres compañeros-ellos necesitaban descansar.

-Tu madre estaba muy preocupada-mencionó Sky-ahora parecía algo más relajada.

-Sí, ella ha estado agarrándome de la mano todo el rato-amplió su sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Nunca pensé que esas locas fueran a hacer algo así-recordó Brandon molesto.

-Me encargaré personalmente de hablar con Diaspro-frunció el ceño Sky-no se va a salir con la suya.

-Pero de esto se ocupará la policía, Sky-intervino Stella.

-La policía no hace nada, Stella-comentó Brandon de brazos cruzados-hoy detuvieron a Héctor, pero en menos de dos horas le soltaron.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió la rubia ante la información.

-Nos lo contó Helia, que llamó para ver el estado de Bloom-le contó Sky-le detuvieron porque sospechaban de que él tuviera algo que ver con las mismas pastillas que han obligado a tomar a Bloom, y todo el mundo sabe que él es experto en eso, y no han conseguido ni una prueba para detenerle.

-Igualmente yo no tenía pensado contar nada a la policía-confesó Bloom y Stella se congeló ante ello.

-Bloom, no te puedes quedar de brazos cruzados y...

-Stella-la chica suspiró y luego siguió explicándole-ellas son menores no van a la cárcel, y además, yo no quiero más problemas, si las denuncio lo sabrán y acabará habiendo más problemas.

-Pero...

-Ya sé que puedo tener una buena ayuda-dijo refiriéndose al amigo de Stella-pero es lo mejor, Stella.

-Está bien-contestó la rubia-no tengo intención de obligarte.

-Gracias por entenderlo-sonrió la pelirroja-y ya puedes irte si quieres, estoy mejor y ya has estado mucho tiempo en el hospital.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó dudosa la rubia.

-No quería arruinar la cita entre vosotros dos-comentó mirando a Brandon.

-Sky se quedará acompañándote-dijo Brandon mientras daba una palmada en la espalda de Sky.

-Está bien-sonrió Bloom que veía como Stella la abrazaba, aprovechó para susurrarla algo al oído-ya me contarás.

-Tú también-le respondió por lo bajo la rubia.

Se separaron y Stella se acercó a Brandon, se despidieron de Sky y Bloom y salieron por la puerta de la habitación hasta la salida del hospital. El cielo estaba ya oscuro y empezaba a llegar un viento frío, el chico rodeó a la rubia con su brazo atraiéndola a él. Stella no pudo evitar una cálida sonrisa, y bajo la noche oscura y las estrellas brillantes, comenzaron a andar hasta cualquier lugar.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a una pizzería, ambos tenían mucha hambre y Brandon se ofreció a invitar a Stella, que al no querer que se gastara demasiado le pidió ir a algún lugar barato. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y cuando llegó su comida empezaron a comer.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Stella después de terminar.

-Son las nueve y media-contestó él mirando el reloj de su mano-¿quieres volver a casa?

-Me hubiera quedado más rato-suspiró la rubia-pero después de estar casi todo el día en el hospital estoy agotada.

-Pienso igual que tú-rió él-¿te acompaño a casa?

-Si no te molesta me vendría genial-contestó ella-para volver tengo que pasar por unas calles que me incomodan.

-Entonces vamos ya-la rubia asintió y ambos se levantaron y salieron del local.

Caminaban por las calles, esta vez agarrados de la mano. La noche era fría pero Stella intentaba fingir que no tenía frío, pues en un momento Brandon le dejó la chaqueta que llevaba y veía como se estaba helando, no quería que volviera a pasar aquello. Reconocía que estaba cómoda con la prenda, era cálida y desprendía el aroma del chico.

A mitad del camino la rubia sintió un ruido molesto, era como un chillido desde lo lejos. Miraba por los lados disimuladamente, para no llamar la atención de su acompañante. De pronto su mirada se fijo en un rincón del suelo, entre unos cartones salían aquellos ruidos tan molestos, de repente salió un pequeño animal color blanco con los ojos rojos como la misma sangre. La rubia dio un grito ahogador y corriendo se abrazó a Brandon.

-Stella-se asustó Brandon al ver como la rubia ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, agarrándose a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía. De pronto sintió su camisa humedecerse y supo que era por lágrimas. Sin entenderlo sólo pudo tener la explicación de aquellos animales que salían de entre los cartones-son ratas.

-¡ Vayámonos de aquí, Brandon!-rogó la rubia sin parar de llorar en el pecho del chico.

Sin pensarlo, Brandon la agarró de la muñeca y la sacó de allí corriendo. Stella intentaba no mirar atrás, notaba sus lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas mientras el frío golpeaba su rostro y movía su largo cabello. Después de la carrera llegaron a la casa de la chica, en la puerta Stella intentó tranquilizarse.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él quitando las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos.

-Brandon-ella intentó calmarse, miró a los ojos del chico y fingió una sonrisa-¿podrías quedarte un rato conmigo?

-Eh...-Brandon dudó un poco, pero recordó que ella estaba sola y al ver su estado podría necesitar estar con alguien-está bien.

Stella entró en su casa acompañada de Brandon, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá. Él se sentó a su lado, parecía más tranquila, pero algunas lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos. Brandon la rodeó con su brazo atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho para que estuviera más tranquila.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-rompió el silenció Brandon.

-Sí-contestó con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-Stella sintió que su corazón iba más rápido-¿fue por aquellas ratas?

-Es... es muy largo de explicar-dijo ella en un susurro pero que Brandon pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

-Espero que algún día me lo puedas contar-mencionó con humor él, para que se relajara.

-Brandon-ella se apartó de su pecho para mirarlo a sus ojos-yo... quería decirte...-Stella se puso nerviosa y notaba que su corazón latía muy fuerte, sopló fuerte-yo te...

Brandon la tomó del rostro sin dejar que terminara de hablar para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Stella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras mantenía aquel beso intenso. Él se deleitaba con el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de la rubia mientras que ella sólo se dejaba llevar. Cuando se separaron él apartó un mechón del pelo dorado de Stella para susurrarla algo en el oído.

-Yo también te quiero-Stella sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, su corazón volvió a latir y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle a los ojos buscando la verdad en ellos. Veía aquel sentimiento en su mirada y atinó a sonreír.

-Te quiero-dijo ella abrazándole, sintiendo el roce de sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :) **

**Os agradezco que hayáis leído y hayáis dejado review !**

**Leila white Moon**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo 12.**

Empezó a amanecer en la ciudad, los rayos de sol alumbraban el paisaje. La habitación de Stella estaba a oscuras, pues las cortinas se lo impedían. Ella daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Apretaba con fuerza los ojos esperando escapar de aquella pesadilla.

_Los gritos resonaban por la casa y cada vez más altos. Un matrimonio discutía en la cocina mientras una niña de pelos dorados estaba ocultando su rostro con sus manos. Ni las puertas ni las paredes ocultaban aquellas palabras que golpeaban la cabeza de la pequeña._

_-¡Estoy cansada de que estés todo el día diciendo lo mismo!-se oía la voz de una mujer-¡siempre que vienes de trabajar criticas que yo no hago nada!_

_-¡Porque realmente no haces nada!-ahora se podía escuchar el tono de voz de un hombre._

_-¡Ahora no puedo trabajar como antes porque debo cuidar a una niña de siete años!-gritó la fémina-¿acaso has subido a su habitación para ver como está? ¿O no recuerdas que tienes una hija?_

_-¡Recuerdo perfectamente que tengo una hija!-el tono de voz masculino empezó a subir._

_-¡No me mientas, Radius!-elevó su tono la mujer-¡sé perfectamente que te has olvidado de tu familia! ¡Comenzando por tu mujer!_

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Luna!-estalló el hombre a gritos._

_La pequeña que escuchaba los gritos desde su habitación decidió salir corriendo al cuarto de baño donde dejó de oír los reproches del matrimonio. Se lavó la cara ensuciada por las saladas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos avellana. Cuando ya llevaba un rato metida en el baño decidió salir. Cuando estaba de camino a su habitación pudo escuchar una última frase salir de aquella que llamaba madre._

_-¡Quiero el divorcio, Radius!_

Stella se levantó bruscamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración era entrecortada. Otra vez la misma pesadilla... esa frase jamás pudo quitársela de la cabeza. Miró el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de al lado, marcaban las 07:30 am. Ya era sábado y podía dormir un poco más, pero aquel recuerdo atormentó su sueño y se veía incapaz de dormir.

-Al menos no les veía el rostro-se decía a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Ella iba con un topa blanco de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos azules. Era lo que se solía poner ella para dormir pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de haberse puesto el pijama...

-¿Desde cuando duermo en la habitación?-se preguntó mientras iba a calzarse para bajar a la cocina.

Recordó que había estado con Brandon hablando y que acabaron viendo una película mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Decidió no hacer más caso y cuando bajó a la cocina se encontró a Lucas desayunando.

-Esto si que es cómico-sonrió el hombre al ver a la joven-cuando tienes que ir a clases hay que sacarte arrastras de la cama y hoy que es sábado madrugas.

-Buenos días a ti también-dijo antes de bostezar.

-Buenos días-rió el hombre.

Stella sacó algo para desayunar de la nevera y empezó a comer. Estaba agotada, supuso que por haber estado el día anterior metida en un hospital.

-Ha llamado tu madre-Stella escuchó a Lucas-dice que mañana volverá.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó ella no muy contenta con la noticia-¿te vas a ir de Gardenia?

-Hasta que no acabe con mi trabajo no podré irme-suspiró él como si fuera algo que le disgustara.

-Pues que pongan a otro en tu lugar-comentó disgustada la rubia.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo-empezó a reír el hombre-oye, me he enterado de lo de tu amiga Bloom. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Hoy iré a verla un rato-suspiró Stella-ayer estuve todo el día en el hospital.

-Eso explica que estuvieras durmiendo en el sofá-la rubia arqueó una ceja-te encontré como la bella durmiente.

-Que gracioso-frunció el ceño al ver las risas burlonas de su compañero-entonces... ¿tú me llevaste a la cama?

-¿Quién si no?

-_Brandon_-pensó ella, pero de repente le vino algo a la cabeza y eso hizo que la rubia enfureciera-¿TÚ ME HAS PUESTO EL PIJAMA?

-Claro-afirmó tranquilamente-no querrías dormir con el uniforme ¿no?

-Eso significa... ¡ME HAS VISTO DESNUDA!-gritó furiosa y fue a pegar a Lucas.

-¿Qué te iba a ver yo desnuda? No soy un pervertido-Lucas lo apartó de su lado-lo hizo Susan.

-¿Susan?-paró de golpear a su amigo-¿tu novia?

-Intento de novia-Stella hizo una mueca ante el comentario.

-Pero igualmente esa chica me vio desnuda-recriminó ella.

-Pero mira la hora que es-interrumpió Lucas viendo el reloj-¡hora de trabajar!

-¡No me cambies de conversación!-Lucas se fue de la cocina hasta la entrada seguido de Stella que no paraba de echarle cosas en cara-¡encima te atreviste a traerla a casa! ¿COMO SE PUEDE TENER TAN POCA VERGÜENZA?

-Te lo explicaría-bostezó el hombre-pero aún eres joven.

La chica vio salir a Lucas por la puerta con mucha tranquilidad, algo que incordió a la rubia. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de desayunar. Estaba cabreada porque ya volvía su madre... le gustaba la presencia de su amigo y era agradable porque se reía con él... a veces de él. Saber que venía su madre era algo poco agradable para Stella, porque a veces eran discusiones y discusiones.

Cuando terminó de desayunar decidió volver a su habitación e intentar dormir. Antes de tumbarse en la cama miró el reloj, marcaban las 08:15 am. Lo único que pudo hacer era suspirar. De pronto la melodía de su móvil comenzó a sonar, no miró quien llamaba, directamente aceptó la llamada.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó mientras abría su armario para ver que ponerse.

-Soy Tecna-se escuchó su voz femenina.

-¡Tecna!-la nombró la rubia muy animada-que alegría oír tu voz, amiga.

-Mientras no vuelvas a gritar como antes te digo que también me alegro de escuchar tu voz-Stella rió por el comentario de la chica-oye, ¿cómo está Bloom? Me enteré de lo que la sucedió.

-Me dijo que estaba mejor-Stella sacó del armario un vestido naranja-¿cómo te enteraste?

-Me lo dijo Musa-respondió Tecna-me dijo que hoy iba con su amiga Flora a verla y he pensado en ir y saber si tu vienes para quedar con Layla y vayamos todas. ¿Te parece bien?

-Justo estaba preparándome para ir a verla-se oyó su tono animado-¿sabes cuál es el hospital?

-Sí-confirmó la joven-nos vemos allí entonces ¿no?

-Será lo mejor-Stella buscó los zapatos con los que ponerse con el vestido-hasta ahora, Tecna.

-Hasta ahora-tras sus palabras la rubia colgó el móvil.

Corriendo se cambió de ropa, se quitó el pijama para ponerse aquel vestido naranja sin tirantes con unos tacones verdes (vestido de la 4ª temporada). Salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigió hasta el hospital donde estaba ingresada la pelirroja. Stella pensaba por todo el camino lo que sucedió aquella noche con Brandon, seguro que se quedó dormida y él la colocó en el sofá para luego marcharse. Según Lucas la encontró como si fuera la bella durmiente, cuando se pasó todo el rato con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno.

Finalmente llegó al hospital, donde se encontró con Flora, Musa y Layla. Al parecer todas ya se hacían conocidas y poco a poco una amistad comenzó a aflorar. Empezó a verle la lógica, Bloom era amiga de Musa y Flora. Musa iba a clase de gimnasia con Tecna, que ya conocía a la pelirroja. Tecna apareció en el baño con Layla cuando la pelirroja y la rubia estaban peleando con Icy... finalmente todas acabaron conociéndose, y eso que Stella no comenzó bien en aquel nuevo instituto.

-Hola, Stella-la saludó Flora con una dulce sonrisa-¿cómo estás?

-Un poco agotada de caminar-contestó ella mientras tomaba un poco de aire-¿Tecna todavía no ha llegado?

-Se está retrasando-dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos-por lo menos ya hemos visto a Vanessa, la madre de Bloom.

-La conozco-recordó Stella su rostro-¿os dijo algo sobre Bloom?

-Que por la tarde podrá salir del hospital-la contestó Layla que estaba mirando al frente-por allí viene Tecna.

-¡Tecna!-saludó Stella mientras agitaba el brazo para que la viera.

La mujer venía corriendo y saludó con la mano a todas las chicas, venía con una amplia sonrisa y con un poco de rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-Ya llegué chicas-Tecna paró de correr cuando ya estuvo frente a las chicas y empezó a tomar aire.

-Estoy cabreada contigo, Tecna-frunció Stella el ceño y todas la miraron dudosa-¡yo soy la que siempre llega tarde!

-Apuntado-dijo Tecna para luego unirse a las risas con las chicas.

-Si que has debido de correr mucho-comentó Flora señalando su rostro-está igual de roja que un tomate.

-Eh...

-Vamos chicas-Layla llamó la atención a las jóvenes-Bloom debe estar esperando.

-Cierto-asintió Musa-hace rato que le dijimos a Vanessa para que la avise de que llegamos.

-¡Adelante!-animó Stella y todas entraron al edificio.

Realmente Stella no estaba muy animada, después de revivir el pasado en forma de pesadilla se encontraba mal, pero no quería que los demás lo vieran. Prefirió fingir estar bien y alegre para evitar preguntar, además, ahora quien importaba era su amiga, debía estar reluciente si quería sacarla alguna sonrisa.

Entraron todas a la habitación en la que Stella estuvo el día anterior. Estaba vacía, a excepción de la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la cama tapada con las sábanas hasta la cintura y con aquella bata azul que la dieron en el hospital. Se encontraba leyendo una revista mientras escuchaba música con los cascos puestos.

-¡Bloom!-el grito de Stella hizo que la pelirroja dejara de mirar a la revista para ver a sus amigas con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Chicas!-sus amigas fueron a darla un fuerte abrazo-¡intentad no matarme!

Se separaron de ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Bloom se quitó los cascos y miró a cada una sin borrar aquella delicada y bella sonrisa.

-Para estar en un hospital se te ve muy guapa, Bloom-comentó Flora y la pelirroja asintió.

-¿Tú crees?-Bloom resopló-no creo que el aburrimiento aumente la belleza.

-En ese caso yo no podría salir de casa-intentó animar Stella-¿os imagináis si todos los hombres empezaran a pelear por mi por culpa de mi aburrimiento?

-Me lo podría imaginar-Tecna siguió la broma de Stella y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Enserio no te hiciste nada?-preguntó Musa que la miraba sin parar-Flora tiene toda la razón, estás más guapa.

-Estoy empezando a enfadarme-fingió molestia Bloom-¿acaso antes era fea?

-Claro que no-rió Layla-sólo que te ves distinta.

-¡Yo!-Stella levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase.

-La palabra es toda suya, señorita Stella-dijo Bloom imitando la voz de la profesora DuFour.

-Muchas gracias-Stella hizo una reverencia provocando más risas.

-Más que un hospital parece un circo-comentó Tecna.

-¿Qué querías decir, Stella?-preguntó curiosa Bloom.

-Yo quería decir...-Stella pausó un momento y luego sonrió con malicia-¡SKY!

-¿Sky?-preguntaron todas a excepción de la pelirroja y la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Bloom después de que todas repitieran la palabra del hombre.

-Ayer te quedaste a solas con él-Stella la señaló-me dijiste que me ibas a contar que pasaría y... ¡estoy convencida de que algo ocurrió!

-Pues...-las chicas miraron a Bloom que estaba con la cabeza agachada, de pronto la levantó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-la verdad es que ocurrió algo.

-¡Lo sabia!-gritó Stella después de haber acertado-ahora nos lo cuentas.

-¿Todo?-preguntó ella con una mueca.

-Todo, todo-repitieron las cinco chicas que estaban acomodándose para escuchar la historia.

-Supongo que no me queda otra-Bloom llevó sus manos a acariciar su labio inferior-pues...

Flash Back

_Bloom se había incorporado un poco de aquella cama para sentarse mientras Sky la observaba sentado a su lado. Ella sonrió mientras miraba los ojos azules del rubio, agradecía tanto su presencia en ese momento. _

_-Bloom-la nombrada miró a quien la llamaba-yo... quería hablar contigo._

_-Yo también deseaba hablar contigo, Sky-suspiró la pelirroja._

_-Me gustaría ser el primero en hablar-Bloom asintió dejando que se expresara-siento... siento tanto lo que ocurrió en el parque. Era cierto todo aquello que dijiste, no podía besar a una chica después de haberlo dejado con Diaspro... pero no quiero que pienses que eras mi segundo plato._

_-Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, Sky-la sonrisa de Bloom se ampliaba cada vez más-puede que yo también haya exagerado... sé que tú nunca jugarías a dos bandas y que menos tendrías una chica reserva después de lo que ocurrió con Diaspro._

_-¿Eso era lo que me querías decir?-preguntó Sky un poco más animado._

_-A medias...-Bloom quería agachar la cabeza y soltarle aquellas palabras que siempre quiso decirle, pero sabía que lo mejor era decírselo mirándole a los ojos-tú has sido un buen amigo durante mucho tiempo... hemos hablado de muchas cosas, hemos intercambiado risas y tan bien, el otro día intercambiamos emociones. Ya sé que te confesé que me gustas y sé que lo sabías, pero yo deseaba decírtelo de verdad... te quiero... y puede que ese te quiero pueda cambiarse por un te amo._

_-Bloom-Sky se sorprendió por las palabras de la pelirroja, había confesado que además de gustarle le amaba._

_-Puede que te suene extraño y que..._

_Antes de acabar de hablar los labios de Sky se posaron sobre los de Bloom dejando un beso inesperado y demasiado ansiado. La pelirroja rodeó el cuello de Sky mientras se fundía en aquel beso que tanto había soñado y por el que había rogado en su soledad. El rubio la atraía a su cuerpo mientras rodeaba su cintura sin apartar sus labios de los tiernos de Bloom. Se embriagaba con su calidez y su dulce sabor._

_Pronto la falta de aire fue responsable de que se separaran. Bloom acarició el rostro del rubio mientras que él le dedicaba una bella sonrisa. _

_-Te amo, Bloom-tras sus palabras volvió a atacar su boca..._

Fin del Flash Back.

-Besaba tan bien-terminó de narrar la pelirroja. Miró a sus amigas que estaban con la boca abierta-¡eh! ¿qué os pasa en la cara?

-Te... te has besado... ¿con Sky?-preguntó Musa y Bloom asintió orgullosa.

-¡BIEEEN!-Stella fue a abrazar a Bloom como si se tratara de su peluche favorito-¡ya oigo las campanas de boda!

-¿Campanas?-preguntó Bloom riendo.

-Entonces... ¿estáis juntos?-preguntó Flora con una bella sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no hablamos sobre ser pareja-suspiró Bloom que vio los ojos de desilusión de Stella-pero...

-¿PERO?-preguntaron todas al unísono, algo que hizo gracia a Bloom.

-Esta noche, sólo Sky y yo en uno de los mejores restaurantes... ¡CITA!-gritó animada la pelirroja.

-¡GENIAL!-Stella volvió a sonreír sin dejar de abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Pero me gustaría que dejaras de darme esos abrazos, Stella-rió Bloom intentando separarse.

-Esta noche tiene una cita...-dijo Tecna animada-¡debe ir de una pieza!

-Podemos quedar todas esta noche y ayudar a Bloom para la cita-sugirió Musa.

-¡Te dejaré uno de mis vestidos!-animó la rubia mientras Bloom asentía.

-¿A la casa de Stella?-preguntó Layla mirando a todas.

-Pero...-Bloom miró a la rubia-¿y tu amigo?

-¿Lucas?-Stella dudó un poco-vosotras sois de confianza... creo que os lo puedo contar. Pero ahora hay que pensar en lo importante porque esta noche Diaspro habrá perdido esta guerra... ¡BLOOM SE VA A QUEDAR CON SKY!

Las chicas rieron ante la animación de la rubia, que finalmente había soltado a Bloom de un abrazo demasiado osezno.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Siento no haber podido subir antes pero he estado hasta arriba de exámenes. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo de mi fic Encadenada a tu piel. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y HABER DEJADO REVIEWS!**

**Leila white Moon**


End file.
